


Drugs, Death and everything fun

by Greyblue



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They're in a casino, its incomplete but "finished", this is two years old so I'm jsut dumping it here, vaguely based of gambler Jps skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyblue/pseuds/Greyblue
Summary: Alex gets sent on a semi-vacation mission to a casino but discovers a drug trafficking ring instead. There's plot- it just never got finished (sorry). Gambler Jps just thirsty for Alex. Alex's tryna do his detective work-
Relationships: Alex x JP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Drugs, Death and everything fun

**Author's Note:**

> RP done with a friend-  
> it never got finished so read at your own risk. Timestamp tells me it was done December 2017 so that was 3 years ago don't @ me

**JP** \-----------------------------------------

This was the life he lived for, even though at times it was boring. It was grand, everything was fancy. JP strolled out into the halls, admiring the amount of people that were around, some families with small children in strollers. He tugged on his own collar which was open enough that his collarbones were exposed anyways. The oxfords he wore clicked nicely on the floors but it could barely be heard at this hour. Or any hours, casinos were busy 24/7. 

JP took a seat at one of the less occupied tables, craps was always a game with better bet chances. At least according to some math, 2+2=4-1=3, quick and easy. Most people didn’t believe him when he said his job was gambling, but it was. He wasn’t a compulsive gambler, the key to it was to have a set and stop every day. Bet the same amount almost every time to minimize the losses, unless he was confident of course. The boy doubted that he could blow all the money he got from hacking anyways, and if he did. He could just make it back, Jp took a sip of the alcoholic drink, biting back the bitter sting he didn’t like. But for show...everyone had some god forsaken drink after all. 

The chips clinked and fell across the table and he stacked two yellows before pushing them forward. It wasn’t all luck, probability doesn’t lie in the long run, but he considered himself a lucky man. JP leaned onto the table, resting his chin on his elbow. Maybe he was a bit bored, life was good and easy but..all of it got boring fast. Plus he couldn’t really get with anyone, you’re too young most of the girls ignored him, and if anything he was approached more by guys who wanted to do less than savory things with him.  
He wasn’t sure how long he spent at that table, but he left with his pockets heavier than when he started. A glance at his watch told him it was half past 1 in the morning, but he was hungry. The boy took a few wobbly steps toward the general direction of the restaurants, in hindsight it was a bad idea to down four of whatever those pink drinks were. They were sweet but well now his vision was swimming and woah woah JP braced himself against the wall, too strong. 

“Are you okay?” A girl came over and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah,” And when he turned to her she had already dashed back into her group of friends. 

Well, he wasn’t in the mood to try and bring anyone back to his room anyways. She was pretty though, plain but- oh? JP caught a glimpse of someone with pretty orange hair turn the corner. The man looked a bit like a model, older than him but...still cute? JP walked a bit faster, craning his head to see if he could find another glance but the pretty stranger was gone. JP took a seat in one of the restaurants. They came and served him with a hot bowl of noodles soon enough. JP blew on them before putting a large amount in his mouth. They were soft but elastic- cooked well, if anything about the casino was good, it was the food. 

He was halfway through his plate of dumplings when he spotted the stranger again, this time walking past the restaurant. JP’s eyes widened and he dropped his chopsticks, not sure why he felt like he needed to talk to him but.. But well the casino was big and if he didn’t talk to him now he wasn’t sure he could find him later. JP dropped a 40 on the table, probably more than enough to cover his bill and the rudeness of running out. 

“Hey- Hey!”

JP’s held his breath when the handsome stranger turned around, he couldn’t help but oogle those eyes. Or eye his way down Alex’s body. The checkered blue shirt matched the man’s eyes rather well, dark to those crystal blue. And despite the speed the man seemed to be walking through the casino, not a hair was out of place. Except now the man seemed like he was waiting for him to say something but JP didn’t know what to say. Right, why didn’t he think of something beforehand? Why did he feel so giddy looking at this stranger? He couldn’t help grinning up at the taller man, even though his focus was probably off with how tipsy he felt. Were his cheeks heating up? Sure this stranger was pretty- he could say hot even, but.. But well. He had the urge to run his hands through those tangerine...carrot.. ?colored locks. Maybe he could take him to bed.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

A new mission. Or. Rather. "Mission". Alex sighed as he walked his way through the crowded casino, ignoring the gaze turning towards him. He knew what this was, and while he appreciated the gesture it was unneccessary -- there were more productive things he could be doing that's not being sent on vacation vaguely disguised as a mission. At first the man had expected this trip to have something to do with the trafficking case from around this area, but after doing some extensive research on the subject it turned out...apparently his boss literally just pointed his finger at a random place on the map and sent him over for recon. Recon on what, exactly? The secret agent furrowed his brows as he gazed around the much too crowded, too lively place, this wasn't the first time he was sent on a mission without much to go off of, but this was the first time he was sent on a mission where there wasn't even a goal. The man sighed, he hated being idle and this was pretty much the definition of such. He supposed it could've been worse, at least the casino is more or less active at night, meaning he had ample time not to get up early. Not that he couldn't, he was one of the best agents and he took pride in his abilities, he just...preferred not to. But less on that and more focus on what he was doing previously...

Alex looked around the bustling tables, the crowd was quite...diverse, you have families here for some fun vacation time to scantily dressed women sitting on the laps of rather shady individuals, as expected of one of the biggest casino in the city he supposed. Of course, the diverse crowd also uniformly shared the habit of turning their head towards him as he walked by, like they do, everywhere. It was quite tiring but the man still smield back politely to the passerbies, if there was one thing being born pretty was good for, it was recon missions. People talk so much easier when you just look good, it was almost a little stupid. It was also why he bothered dressing up at all, despite his preference for simpler, more comfortable fashion. It's working for sure, though he wasn't sure what he could even ask these people yet, what's with the lack of focus and all with this mission.

The man didn't drink, or gamble, or smoke, and secretly wondered if his boss knew what he did at all to send him to a casino of all places. But he supposed... taking it easy wouldn't be a bad idea, right? With that in mind, the man relaxed a little from his more stoic demeanor and chose instead to watch some games here and there, taking a bit of his own time out, maybe talking to a few people he felt were more engaging than not. It was kind of like collecting information, right? He's not entirely idle after all. he had just arrived today, there were plenty of time. The boss was rather kind to pretty much send him on a 2 weeks vacation pretty much.  
Still, watching could only entertain him for so long, tehg ames felt pointlessly luck based, and the few that wasn't luck based people just do such foolish moves that it bored him badly He doesnt play these things for a lack of interest, but god people make some stupid calculations, even he, who never gambled, knew a bad odd when he saw it. There were a few people who gambled more intelligently, a particularly young boy caught his eyes at the card's table, it wasn't much of a surprise they would make money, taking favorable odds and avoiding unfavoable ones. The man lingered a bit longer at that table and watched, but turned and walked away for his room before the other noticed. It was getting a little late, he'd rather retire back to his room early if he was going to end up relaxing today anyway.

"Hey, mister~" He had just walked out of the casino when a rather decorated female moved towards him, batting her eyelash at him. Alex didn't feel much like entertaining the other, but politely nodded and stopped anyway.

"You seem rather new here, do you...need a tour? And maybe...some service?" Taking his lack of response as an invitation, the woman leaned up to him, pressing her chest against his arm and gently running her nails down his arm. It sent shivers up Alex's spine, but probably not for the reason the woman would liked it. The woman was much to...fancy, make up plastered on her face, she could be considered "pretty" but it was much too heavy. It wasn't what Alex was here for anyway, nor was it any part in his interest to bed random strangers.  
He politely pushed the woman off and excused himself, citing he was rather tired, before leaving the woman sighing in disappointment but letting him go as she looked for her next target. The encounter left a rather bad taste in Alex's mouth, were people so desperate they would go for woman like that? The casino felt like a worse idea by the moment as two other ladies called out to him along the way, and by the time he walked past the restaurant he was walking at pretty much top speed trying to get back before he was bckoned yet again, but this time by the voice of a boy.

Alex turned to see the intelligent boy he was watching just maybe 10 minutes ago, but now looking rather tipsy and...

His brow furrowed when he saw the boy's slightly unfocused gaze stare at his face, then wander his body, and then grinning like an idiot at him. The secret agent had half the mind to simply walk off, he didn't have any time or energy for this, the kid was clearly rich, barely old enough for the casino, if old enough at all. A kid with a silver spoon. He's seen them often, recon missions often had children like them, they were easy targets for information, almost stupidly naive and would do anything just for a bit of praises here and there. Normally on a recon mission this was when he would approach the boy, this would almost be too easy considering the other clearly had interest in him. 

But this wasn't really a recon mission per say, and frankly Alex wasn't interested in the least. He still politely stopped and waited, but apparently the other had more interest oogling him than speaking, so Alex bit back his sigh and smiled politely.

"Hello, do you need something...?"

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

“Uhhhnn You wanna get something to eat?”

He really blanked out with how cute the man looked, JP was pretty sure he couldn’t take another drink either. So no asking the man for drinks. Oh right…? What was his name?

“I’m JP, What’s your name?”

The boy pushed shoved his hands in his pockets but his vision swam for a minute as he stumbled slightly. The casino lights were definitely too flashy and bright. At least he looked cool...ok probably not he was most likely embarrassing himself in front of this handsome stranger. Was his hair okay even? He had spent the whole day out and around and barely glanced in the mirror in the last...at least three hours. Did he even go back to his room last night..? JP was tired and rubbed his eyes then tried to stifle a yawn. What was he talking to this guy about?

Right- but he also seemed too uptight to come to bed with him. It didn’t seem like he was poor though, shirt was nice, tie was nice and those legs...very nice. JP coughed and looked away, probably shouldn’t stare too hard. But he wondered if the man thought he was even the slightest attractive. He didn’t look bad at all right? Someone who walked past bumped into him for a second and he stumbled. Those drinks were definitely a bad idea, next time he was gonna drink water and pretend it was vodka. Or stick to coke. Coke was good.  
Too bad the stranger didn’t seem too happy to see him, well. He was thirsty again, maybe he could get a drink. Good thing some lady walked past carrying a tray of assorted drinks. Not that he was sure which was what. He stood there puzzled for a good half a minute. Anything colored probably wasn’t safe…JP plucked the clear flute of some liquid and tipped it back. Too bad it was alcohol- bitter. He made a face as he swallowed it. The boy blanked out for a second, not sure if he was on his feet and he blinked a few times and found himself face first against the pretty blond stranger’s chest. Warm- and strong, probably looked hot as fuck naked. 

“I...i’m not sober enough for this, am i?”

He pushed himself up on the man’s chest, Alex? Was his name? 

“A...lex.”

Sounded good, easy to call out. JP mouthed the name a few times silently. He made sure his vision wasn’t swimming before he removed his hands from Alex. Then glanced down to his feet to see the shattered champagne flute on the ground. Probably shouldn’t drink again. 

“Wannacome to m- uhh Breakfast tomorrow?”

He probably couldn’t even get himself up like this, would just be an embarrassment to himself. JP slowly made his way over closer to the wall so he could lean against it, and tilt his head up to stare at Alex who looked very pretty with the terribly bright casino lights reflecting against his hair.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Food? Was that really what the boy was asking? Alex looked at the youth in front of him skeptically then looked up at the store the boy had just come out from -- a restaurant. A smirk crawled up the side of Alex's lips, really now, food, then getting something more to eat? So their name was JP, well, probably not the real name, but seemed to be what they go by. They seemed a little ruffled, probably from the crowd in the casino but otherwise well dressed, the fashion was a bit too fancy for Alex's taste, but it was passable. Sandy brown hair and emrald green eyes went well together, the man thought to himself. But, what did they even want from him? 

"I don't think you want to eat anymore, coming out of there." The secret agent politely gestured towards the restaurant JP had just walked out of and saw the boy's face flush slightly. Honestly the only thing the Russian really wanted to do was to go back to his room and rest, the lights were hurting his eyes and being gawked at gets old quick. The man was considering turning and leaving had it not been for the fact the boy looked like he was going to fall over at any moment and he didn't want to deal with being the last person to be seen with JP before the other blacked out in the middle of the walk way or something.

He was surprised when the boy snatched a drink from the service lady -- wasn't that vodka? The kid still wanted to drink more...? Apparently that was a mistake because the liquid barely touched the other's lip and they fell over and Alex instinctively braced the boy from having their face meet the ground.  
"No. You're not." The politeness was wearing off a bit as Alex breathed out somewhat impatiently at the boy against his chest, what JP's plan? it seemed like JP barely wanted to move, but he was glad when they finally somehow braced them off of him and leaned against the door, still clearly out of it and still look like they're about to fall over onto the floor. Why did he even care? He should just leave.

Yet the man still stood there, but now crossing his arms and looking at JP impatiently as the boy wobbled in his spot, he almost laughed out when the boy very boldly asked him for breakfast. Do they even know each other? They literally just met.

"Most likely not. And if you know what's good for you, kids with silver spoon born in their mouth like you needs to keep to yourselves more." Alex spoke with a slightly emphasize on "like you" and turned to go back to his room. It was a fair warning spoken quite rudely, but it wouldn't be the first or second time he's seen a rich kid get in some trouble getting too comfortable with strangers. Not that anything would happen with him, but frankly he wasn't interested and there wasn't any point trying to lead the kid on.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

He definitely drank too much today. JP usually took a sip at most and discarded the drink, he wasn’t sure why he made such a rash decision today. The boy adjusted himself from the prop up against the wall, it hurt his shoulder. 

“Hnngn”

JP blinked his eyes tiredly and yawned, what did Alex mean by silver spoon? He didn’t have any silverware on him, and certainly not near his mouth anywhere. Though he would like his mouth near Alex, or Alex’s mouth near him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again, slumping down against the cool marble wall now that his legs were giving up on him. 

“Alex-”

Alex looked very tall to him from his seat on the ground, honestly he was a bit cold too. Perhaps he should have gotten something less breezy to wear with how hard the casino ran its air conditioning. The boy shivered and pulled himself into a ball, wondering how warm Alex would feel if he wrapped his arms around him. The man was certainly warm earlier. Maybe he should go back to his room soon...but he was so tired he could feel his eyes closing. Why was Alex crossing his arms at him, did he do something wrong?

“M...cold.”  
He didn’t pack any warm jackets with him, it was summer after all. He tugged one of the sleeves of his jacket down, trying to get a little warmer. But his fingers just fumbled with the button clasp and he gave up. The boy vaguely registered Alex coming closer and bending down. Was Alex going to take him to his room? Was the man interested? He couldn’t help instinctively leaning closer to Alex’s body heat, the marble was cold under his palm and he reached out to grasp Alex’s dress shirt sleeve,wrinkling it under his fingers. 

God Alex was so close, too bad his own breath probably stunk from the alcohol he drank. Was he going to be kissed? He felt his own heartbeat speed up despite how tipsy he seemed. JP tugged Alex down by the tie, pressing his lips against the older man’s cheek. Kisses were ok right? American people kissed each other a lot...as a greeting in movies. Plenty of casino girls kissed him as well. Alex’s cheek was so soft and when he glanced up at Alex’s...was that disapproving gaze he could only laugh because of how hot the man was. Was Alex sassy?

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

At this point JP looked so wasted Alex wasn't even sure if the boy was even conscious, they certainly didn't look very concious and apparently whatever he just said was lost to the boy's ears. He was turning to walk off when he heard the soft shuffling and turned to see the boy now slumped on the floor, looking like they're out cold, except they called out to him.

"....." The man sighed with such impatience, this vacation is already turning out not much like a vacation, whatever he had to do, he's not going to baby sit some 20 year old drunk kid. Hopefully. His heart tugged a little though to see the boy lying there shivering gently, it almost reminded him of a stray cat, or some weak, vulnerable animal. It had always been a weakness of Alex that he was too nice, though he himself will never admit it. This time he reasoned he had to...check...if the young gambler was alive, or something, yeah. He wasn't being too nice, it was just the duty of another citizen, or something, would be weirder if he didnt probably. 

With some rather flawed logic the man sighed and walked over, kneeling in front of the boy curled up into a ball, they seemed freezing, not that he was wearing anything more so he couldn't exactly offer anything to JP, but apparently the boy was satisififed with just having him closer because they leaned into him, almost feeling too affectionately to Alex, and grabbed at his shirt.

Then kissed him.  
Alex felt goose bumps all over him and almost had half the mind to kick the boy to the ground and leave then and there. Who does the kid think he is? Getting wasted in a casino and kissing strangers, the stupid grin on JP's face only made it even worse and the man wondered if it would be too noticeable if he just punched the young man then leave without a word. It would probably be a good stress relieve if anything. He was woefully prevented when he looked up and saw the waiter from the restaurant patiently waiting to be noticed, apaprently taking the entire kiss into her sight.

"Excuse me, sir, but...may I ask you to take your, ah, friend...? Else where? We can't have you in front of our store, apologies." The woman was polite but assertive, and Alex couldn't even argue he wasn't involved with JP when the kid literally just had their mouth on his cheek. He couldn't even fathom what emotion he was feeling at the moment as he just nodded numbly and hoisted JP up, muttering a soft apology to the waiter and walking away.

But to...where?

He had just arrived at the casino so he didn't exactly know his way around well himself, and well. Leaving the boy to sleep the night in some random part of the casino seemed cruel, even if that seemed like a very preferable option right now.

After some mental conflict, Alex sighed and carried his baggage of a companion to his room, ignoring the looks they were getting as he hoisted JP through the hall and up the elevator to his hotel room, then tossed the barely conscious boy onto his couch.

"Get out tomorrow before I wake up." The man spatted, though almost 100% sure the boy was too dead to register any of his words, before walking and sitting at the dining table with his news paper. His plan of chilling on the couch for the night was already ruined, but he was going to take his time to relax no matter what.

 **JP** \-----------------------------------------

JP vaguely registered himself being scooped up off the ground and carried. Woah Alex was strong. Was Alex going to do dirty things to him while he was drunk? He giggled to himself in Alex’s arms, fully enjoying how warm Alex was. The boy buried his nose against the crook of Alex’s neck, breathing in how clean Alex was. Didn’t smell sweaty or like the slightest hint of alcohol or smoke. When was the last time he got carried? Probably when he was a baby… He wasn’t really light after all too..maybe on the lighter side for guys but Alex must have been pretty strong to carry him for such a long time. 

He was almost asleep when he felt himself being tossed onto something soft...a couch? He was surprised he could fit on it, JP curled up a bit. It was cold after all. Being tossed down disoriented him a bit so he couldn’t cling to his very handsome new stranger-friend. At least they could get breakfast tomorrow morning. He barely heard Alex say something at him...something about leaving but he didn’t feel like leaving right now. Jp curled up on himself, trying to keep himself from shivering more and peacefully fell asleep. 

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

It was a little later than usual when Alex looked up from his computer and newspaper, the man stretched a bit and was ready to retire to bed when he saw his rather uninvited guest laying on the couch curled up, shivering slightly. He looked on for a bit before sighing and walking to the closet to remove the extra set of covers usually stashed away, then tossed it onto the boy. If he was going to take care of someone, he'll do a good job of it, however unwilling to take care of them he was. 

Ensuring the boy was at least somewhat warm, judging by the way they quickly curled up under the cover, Alex sleepily looked to the youth, they looked so peaceful and innocent, even though just 30 minutes ago JP was trying to pick him up as a complete stranger or something. The man shook his head at the casino culture and simply crawled into bed himself, eager for some shut eye after the rather long day of doing absolutely nothing.

 **JP** \-----------------------------------------

The next morning he woke up bundled up in a blanket, the boy slowly sat up a bit confused. Where was he? This wasn’t his room...He looked around to see Alex still asleep on the bed. oh so he somehow ended up in Alex’s room and didn’t end up doing anything. Was Alex a gentleman and stuck to the no fucking people when they were drunk rule? Jp tugged the blanket around his shoulders as he sat up, still groggy and disliking how the morning air was way too cold for his tastes.  
JP took one of the complimentary hotel water bottles and cracked it open to sooth his parched throat. His watch told him it was almost afternoon but with the heavy shades still pulled close it was still very much dark in the room. Would it be rude if he woke Alex up and asked him to eat breakfast with him…? He vaguely had memories before he got too knocked out last night from the vodka. The man didn’t seem too friendly. JP sniffed his own shirt, smelled like smoke and alcohol from all the hours he spent around people. He looked around and stepped into Alex’s shower..surely the man wouldn’t mind. 

It seemed like a different hotel tower from his own..or at least a much lower floor so he would have to go through the trouble of going to another place to get his clothing later. JP wrinkled his nose at his own clothes, not that he really wanted to rewear these either. When Alex woke up he could possibly ask the man to lend him a shirt then return it later when he went downstairs to the mall to get himself a new item of clothing. 

Jp turned the water on, letting it wash the gel out of his slightly spiked hair and the tiredness out of his body. Maybe it was awkward and he should leave but he still had to thank Alex for not leaving him out somewhere...or ending up in a bed with some random stranger. Which luckily hadn’t happened yet.  
Jp awkwardly hovered a hand over the soap before realizing it was really probably a invasion of privacy if he used the mans soap. So he just decided to rub himself down with some shampoo. He had pulled his tight jeans back on and was drying the water from his hair when he heard Alex stir from his bed. 

“...Good morning..?”

JP awkwardly waved to Alex...he was shirtless even though the towel across his shoulders covered up quite a bit of his front.

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The man stirred to awake to the sound of running water and turned groggily in bed. What time was it? Well, he doesn't care, the casino's not busy until way late in the afternoon, which was when he intended to go in anyway, the small rays of sunlight pouring in through the crack told him it was at least near noon, but this was pretty much vacation, right? With that thought, Alex simply laid there, enjoying the comfort of the warm hotel bed as he hear the water running before his eyes snapped open.

Who was using his shower? Wasn't he supposed to be living alone right now? He got too used to his life back in Russia, where he lived in a shared apartment with someone and it was a regular occurence to hear water in the morning.  
He squinted a little as he proped himself up slightly out of the cover to see a sandy brown haired kid walking out of his shower half naked. It took a full 5 seconds before Alex realized who it was, and then another half a second before his brow furrowed at the memory of the rather unpleasant night before where he was literally forced into taking in the drunk, stranger of a boy for the night. 

"Why are you still here?" The agent mumbled out sleepily before letting his weight fall back into his bed, he didn't want to deal with this right now, if the boy was going to be here he couldn't really do anything about it anyway.

"Morning..." He spoke a bit loudly so the other could hear him. What did they want? Oh right, he was kind of invited out for food by the drunk boy right? Were they actually going to hold up on that? Or more importantly, did they even remember anything from last night? Alex was a little curious, but didn't care to find out as he raised the cover over his shoulder, now nicely nestled in the warmth of his bed and prayed to be free from his daily worries, or the specific worry as it approached and stood right by his bed looking down at him.

"...What." Alex didn't even spare the boy a glance when he felt the other stand over him, clearly wanting to ask something.

 **JP** \-----------------------------------------

“...Wanna get breakfast?”

Alex looked like a little kid when he was waking up, JP almost snickered. He’d probably look more ridiculous if he wasn’t so hot. He sat down on the space Alex left on the bed, after all Alex was only so big on a queen sized bed. JP kinda wanted to reach out and touch Alex’s soft locks, seems like he wasn’t perfect looking all the time afterall. How in the world did his hair get messed up in bed but not when Alex was speed walking at 50 miles per hour on those long legs of his?

The boy breathed onto his hand to make sure his breath didn’t smell, nope it didn’t. Mouthwash was good. He’d brush his teeth when he went back to his room later. Gotta have gleaming white teeth after all. JP picked the fluffy hotel towel off his shoulder and rubbed his hair, sending a few stray droplets Alex’s way. 

“It’s 11..so brunch..?”  
He had no idea why Alex was still wrapped up like a...taco thing..burrito. Right, he hardly ate mexican food so he didn’t know. It wasn’t like he could fling the covers off since Alex was basically a stranger and he didn’t know what Alex was wearing under the covers...Also why was Alex so hostile in the morning? He wasn’t a morning person himself but Alex looked like he had been a constant thorn in his ass for 50 years. Or Alex was an old man and JP was a kid who wouldn’t get off his lawn. 

Maybe he could try to get Alex into bed sometime after he got breakfast with Alex, but then it seemed less like a casual affair and more of some awkward arrangement. Or would Alex think he had ulterior motives with him asking him out for breakfast first..?

“I’ve tried almost every resturant around..so..uh….”

What would Alex like? He looked like the plain kinda guy, but then looks could be deceiving. But for anything a general breakfast place with bagels and coffee...couldn’t go wrong with that? As long as Alex was willing to go. It was a bit farther of a walk since it was closer to his own hotel tower but it was worth it. The orange haired man still didn’t seem convinced to get out of bed.

“They have really nice cream cheese...and smoked salmon?”

He wasn’t sure if Alex liked smoked salmon but he liked it so...well…There was tons of pastries too. The man was bound to find something he liked? Jp sighed to himself, why was his target this time around so difficult

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

"MMngnn..." Alex groaned, it seemed like JP had no intention of leaving him alone despite his clear lack of interest. But he was interested in the other's offer for food, the man was feeling somewhat peckish, he didn't reallly like the prospect of eating with a stranger, much less some idiot rich kid, but it was free. Being a secret agent doesn't make much money surprisingly, he was kept comfortably afloat of course, but casino food was expensive, and well, if he didn't have to pay out of his own pocket that's for the best.

Also, cream cheese and salmon sounded good, Alex was just being lazy as he rolled in his bed, free breakfast was nice but was it worth getting out of bed for? He could just get something cheap and filling later, in the comfort of silence and not having to deal with the boy. The man already have less than good impression of the boy after their drunken encounter the night before where JP literally crashed into him, kissed him, then blacked out and ended up having to be carried and taken care of for the night after all.

After some deliberating, the lazy agent yawned and rolled back up into the blanket. He could eat later.

The man grinned to himself when he heard a soft impatient huff from the other. Did they want to have food with him that badly? It was almost kind of cute if he wasn't so annoyed with them. Well...On a second thought, he does need information, and it seemed like JP had been around for a while.

"Sure...but I have a few questions, if you don't mind." He turned in bed towards JP and asked, still a little groggy but overall mostly awake now.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Questions...?"

He had no idea what he could offer to the older man. He was just some random kid? Did Alex know he worked part time as a hacker? He was pretty sure his identity was pretty safe and hidden for the most part. He eyed Alex a bit harder who had just turned over in his bed with the motivation of a half dead fish lying on cold ice. 

"I'll answer whatever you want if you let me suck your dick-"

God ok he wasn't supposed to let that slip and he wanted to ask Alex to suck him off instead. Watch that pretty face between his legs and pull on those silky orange locks-. Not that sucking Alex off seemed to be a bad idea, he was kinda curious what the man looked like especially after he partially recalled Alex yesterday. Good looking, probably a super model if he wanted to be. How did he end up in Alexs's room anyways? He vaguely remebered Alex carrying him up the stairs and...oh..Alex's covers. The boy bought the towel over his face in mortification. Did the cute stranger think he was a filthy pervert or something? Or a hoe or a whore? There were tons of those in Vegas.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex was laying there looking at JP waiting for the boy's response. He expected the other had wanted something, a night out? Money? A few questions of their own? The man was prepared, he could always reject if he wants to, rich naive kids in a casino was a dime a dozen and frankly he was confident he could get some to talk for free if he really wanted to. His eyes widened in shock, something rather rare for him, at the other's...negotiation? Offer?? What the hell was that?

"You...want to suck my dick, then answer whateve question I have...?" He squinted as he looked up at the boy whose face flushed a deep shade of red. Kids were thirsty, he knew, but this was a whole different species. Even girls would have just asked for a fuck and not...to...suck someone else off, were they that desperate for a dick? To suck a dick nontheless. He had thought the boy was rather in appropriate by the way they approached him -- drunk, crashed out, kisses him without permission, then using his shower without his permission and making himself quite at home apparently. In a stranger's house too. But this was...this was rather unexpcted. Asking to suck a dick? Alex really couldn't get over it.

In his surprise Alex kind of laid there and just stared at the other before pulling the blanket over the bottom part of his face to cover his own snicker This was hilarious.  
"I- sure I guess. That's a new one." The man muttered then started pulling the cover off. "At least it's better than sucking a dick myself, I suppose." Alex was wearing a white, incredibly thin dress shirt that looked nearly translucent and did little to cover his incredibly good build and his pants were simple white pajama pants. He looked up to see the boy practically oogling at his body.

"Well, whenever you manage to pick your jaws off the floor, let me know when you want to, uh. Suck me off." He could barely stop himself from grinning as he spoke and sat up, his legs crossed as he propepd himself up with his hands on the bed.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

God was Alex judging him yes Alex was judging him. He shyed away from Alexs gaze then was surprised when Alex said yes. He couldn't believe his ears. Well he didn't have a black belt in dick sucking but he could sure try. 

He barely had time to think about how cold Alex might be with that thin shirt when Alex tugged his covers off and JP couldn't help but stare at the man's long legs. The boy briefly wondered why alexs nipples weren't hard given how cold the air was. But then eyed his very flat torso through the shirt given how Alex was sitting.

Alex looked a bit funny all dressed in white on top of being on white bedsheets but he was too...too high on something to care. Almost giddy. .

JP closed his gaping mouth now that Alex mentioned it. He'd wipe that shit eating grin off Alex's face. The bed wasn't as soft as the one in his room when he kneeled down onto it and shakily put his hands so he was on all fours. Alex parted his legs to allow him to come closer and JP let out a small noise when he reached out to touch Alex through his pants. From what he felt Alex seemed decently sized and he could feel the slow pulse of it under his hand.

He just lied down, hiding his flushed face in his arm as he slowly groped and prodded at the man's erection till he was at least semi hard. Most of the guys that came to his room just ripped his pants off and started sucking him off but he didn't want to do that...didn't seem as enjoyable. 

His face wasn't this red for a very long time and he just stared at the tent in Alex's pants. Tracing the outline of it with his finger and looked up at Alex as if he needed express permission to take his pants off

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex gasped softly when he felt the boy's hand on his dick, honestly speaking he wasn't sure why he said yes, it wasn't like him to trade sexual favors for information. Not htat it was uncommon for secret agents, just not his cup of tea specifically, especailly from...from a kid younger than him too. He supposed he got carried away when he heard the other wanting to suck his dick, and was surprised by the novelty of it. But a deal was a deal, though now with the boy lying between his legs he felt a bit more uncomfortable by the arragenment. He wasn't a virgin obviously, but it wasn't like he did it every other day either, if anything most of the time he just got himself off as a bodily requirement than anything. Sex was very low on his priority list.

But was this actually a blow job...? Foreplay was a thing but it felt like the boy was also kind of unsure, choosing instead to basically tease at his organ repeatedly, grabbing and prodding it. Was it even common to foreplay for blow jobs? Wasn't the whole point of a blowjob to get the person hard with your mouth and not...your hand? He wasn't an expert in sex but he at least knew what a blow job was, and it sure as hell didn't feel as awkward as this. 

The man almost groaned when he saw the boy stealing peeks at him as they traced their finger against his dick, what did they want him to do? Rip off his own pants for them? He wasn't that desperate but this is kind of a waste of time.

ALex let a few more moment to pass before sighing, this was going no where. The man gently pushed the boy's head out of the way and put his hand on the waistband, and lightly pushed down his boxers along with his pajama pants and revealing his semi-hard erection, he was a little annoyed at this point as he looked down at the boy.

"Well...? If you're not going to get to it, I'm going back to bed." He muttered, it was kind of cold sitting up like this and the blanket was nice and warm after all.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP was almost dissapointed for a second when Alex pushed him away. Was he doing that badly...? He didn't think so at least. It also seemed Alex really liked wearing white but he barely had time to oogle Alex's underwear of choice. 

Shaved was nice...clean, no hairs in his mouth. Was Alex expecting someone with how nicely he kept himself? He panicked when Alex said he was going back to sleep and grabbed Alex's dick a bit too eagerly to stuff into his mouth. 

Has he sucked someone off before....not really....has he tried...yes. JP sucked lightly on the tip, stroking down the rest of the length with his hand. It was pretty big even though he was indignant too admit it. JP pressed his tongue up and down the side but when he looked up it seemed like Alex was still overall annoyed. Did Alex want him to like suck him off like they did in pornos or something?

Well if anything at least he himself was enjoying it. The taste wasn't overall bad, Alex tasted clean so he supposed Alex showered before he went to sleep. There was something about having a thick throbbing organ in his mouth that made him kinda hard even though he was lying on his member. 

He manuvered it a bit to the side so he could suck lightly at the base and under, taking one of Alex's balls into his mouth. Still he wanted to hear Alex moan and the guy wouldn't moan for God's sake. He just puffed his cheeks out and went back to having his mouth around Alex. Taking almost half of it in this time around. 

"Why are you so hard to please..."

He was pretty sure blow jobs weren't supposed to be this hard. They were supposed to make people feel good easily right? The boy swirled his tongue around and peeked up at Alex. Probably should stop looking up but he rather liked seeing Alex's face and he wanted to see the man in _pleasure._

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex grunted softly when he felt the boy's mouth around his member, warm...it felt good the way they pumped his member as JP teased the end with his tongue. It wasn't bad, but well, he was still groggy in the morning so none of his pleasure showed on his face, he also didn't want to make it looked like he was enjoying it too much after all, lest the somewhat cheeky boy decides to tease him over it. Showing too much pleasure was a sign of weakness to Alex, and it was also why he usually didn't care for any acts of flesh pleasure.

As for what he was feeling, well, the man's breathing quickend considerably as he felt the boy's warm mouth around his member, the wetness was getting to him a little too as much as he hated to admit it. It wasn't the best blowjob, far from it in fact, but it...it was still nice, feeling so warm and feeling the boy's effort pumping soft pleasue through his body. Maybe it had something to do with how little he'd done it lately, maybe he was a bit backed up, or something. He sucked in his breath when he felt the boy mouth at his ball, i- fuck it felt nice, Alex bit his lip softly to stop a noise from coming out...

Was he hard to please? The man chuckled a little at the other, so they didn't just want to give him a blow job, they wanted to hear him enjoy it. Should he indulge...?  
"I'm not hard to please, you're just doing a bad job of it." Alex spoke bluntly, he was kind of a lie. It did feel good, Alex just wasn't someone who'd moan or make it obvious he was pleased unfortunately for the boy. He put a hand on the boy's head when he felt the other take in half of his length, gasping softly at the feeling. The man pushed down a little to the boy's surprise.

"If you want to hear a moan or two, try to take it all in then. Also, try to suck on it a bit." He decided to help the other out a bit, also so he comes quicker because thsi feels like it's going to take a year. "Try to...imagine how it feels when you're getting one. If you had one before."

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Bad job. JP was sure he was doing fine especially since he could hear Alex's breaths speed up a bit. Alex wanted him to deep throat him? He sucked in a breath. The handsome man wasn't exactly small. How he was getting one well. Usually most people sucked him off with no problem....jps cheeks burned harder. He wasn't small. And yes he had plenty of blow jobs before. 

He had half the mind to think of biting alex's dick for saying that. Also Alex pushing his head down wasn't nice even though he liked it enough to moan softly and struggle as he tried to forget that he was pretty hard himself against the sheets. 

But yes he wanted to hear Alex moan..or squirm. JP pulled back a bit so he could suck ok the tip again then slid down, repeating the motions rather slowly. He wasn't sure he could take Alex all the way in without choking but well. Well. He wanted to hear Alex moan. The boy tentatively got onto his knees and shifted closer before bending down and guiding Alex's now hard and kinds dripping cock to his mouth. He slid it in inch by inch, making a noise of discomfort when it hit the back of his mouth and then took a deep breath and tried to relax before letting the length slide down his throat. It felt invasive. Not even just kind of. He couldn't smell or taste anything besides Alex and as arousing as it was it made him feel like he was a submissive...which didn't sit well with him. His eyes flickered up to Alex as he shifted back a bit and then moved forward, mimicking the feeling Alex would feel if he was shallowly thrusting into someone. 

His own position was uncomfortable with how his dick was sandwiched between his thighs and stomach...but what could he do but hide it from Alex. It would be hard and awkward to explain or defend himself getting hard over a simple trade request.

JP couldn't help but sneakily palm himself down his pants. Moaning softly around Alex's cock and then trying to hide it by furiously licking at it in attempts to distract him. He slid off Alex's cock with a wet popping noise given the suction and saliva, and curled up for a second, breathing heavily. 

Then reached forward again to tentatively flick his tongue over the sides. Was it supposed to be this wet and sloppy? He felt as if he was doing something wrong yet Alex didn't seem to be complaining. At least with his head ducked down Alex couldn't see how flustered he was to have a dick in his mouth. 

It seemed kinda something out of a erotica novel or porn...like just sucking a handsome stranger off in their hotel room but it was real. JP parted his mouth again, not even bothering to swallow his saliva before and just letting more of it coat Alex's dick as he slid down over the length of it again. His eyes fluttering shut when his nose pressed against the slight prickly shaved skin at the base.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

It almost felt like JP was teasing him with how slowly they made their way down his dick, wrapping his member in the delicious and warm tightness. Alex moaned out halfway before catching the sound in his throat and swallowed it back when he felt his dick hit the back of the other's mouth and felt the roughness at the back of the throat. God. It's been a while since he had a blow job, JP couldn't be said to be good at it, but it felt....it felt good enough to get a reaction out of him if anything. The agent could barely think as he struggled to keep his heart in check, feeling his fairly large member filling the boy's eager mouth. The boy was clearly having a good time with this, were people supposed to enjoy sucking another guy off? It sure as hell looked like JP was having the time of his life, especially with how the other shifted to apparently accomodate how aroused they themselves were getting. From sucking him off. 

Damn.

It was definitely kind of hot, JP was pretty cute to begin with, and seeing the boy trying to hard to please him made Alex a little excited himself, and seeing JP so aroused by it was the icing on the cake. The man had to remind himself that the younger man was in fact a stranger to him and he should not be enjoying blowjobs from a practically stranger, but that didn't stop his body from reacting and sending pleasure shooting up his body, in increasing intensity as the boy moved down slowly to devour more of himself into their mouth.  
"Does it feel that good...? To suck me off? That you'd moan?" The man tried to hide some of his own flustered expression as he questioned the boy in a low, seductive voice. The small moan from JP's mouth didn't escape his notice, though he couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his own lips when he felt his dick hit the back of the boy's throat again as the other had successfully taking his entire length into thier mouth. The tightness and the way the boy's throat quivered and squirmed to accomodate the invasion was incredible and before long the man started panting softly and squirming softly to try to relieve some of the overwhelming pleasure crawling through his body. JP got what he wanted, at least, as much as Alex hated to admit it, this felt...good, and he was slowly pushed to the edge as the boy bobbed their head up and down, swallowing up various amount of him each time.

"I- I'm going to come..." ALex put a hand on JP's head and pushed back a little, warning the other. Not everyone wanted to swallow after all, and this was JP's choice.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Alex moaning sent pleasure sparkling through his lower regions and he could only take a breath during Alex's warning. Sure Alex pushed him back a little but well. Did he want to...swallow..? He often made his own bed partners swallow because well...it was hot and they didn't mind. 

Alex's question ran through his head, he never thought he was the type that liked doing this sort of thing. But Alex....was an exception. He lifted his hands from himself and tried his best to keep the soft noises from.the back of his throat from coming out. He didn't need to give more things to Alex to degrade him about.

He just gripped Alex's dick harder and sucked Alex gently as he felt the thick slimy liquid fill his mouth and Alex arch subtly into it. 

All he could think of was really it tasted bad but also. Fuck he kinda liked it. Would be better if it didn't taste so disgusting, it made him feel kind of used with how ...smug? Satisfied? Alex looked when he was done.

"Bitter..."

He made a face as he sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Now that he had taken care of Alex....JP tried to ignore the discomfort in his own pants and shifted off to the side of the bed. Getting ready to stand up and well... probably run to the bathroom to fix it if Alex wouldn't possibly laugh at him for it. He felt kinda self conscious about it. No shirt to pull over the obvious tent in his pants and using the towel he was drying his hair with seemed...weird.

Needless to say he was surprised when Alex tugged him closer, working on undoing the buttons on his skin tight jeans.

"What are you doing?" He tentatively held his breath as Alex reached into his pants to pull him out.  
God he was probably small compared to Alex...would the man judge him? JP allowed himself to lean closer even though he wasn't sure it was allowed. He pressed himself up against Alex's side, basically in alexs lap, panting soft pleas as he wriggled his pants off.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex came quite readily into the boy’s waiting mouth. He hadn’t been this satisfied in a while, probably a bit backed up too but well. Getting a blow job felt much better than his hand after all, too much better. If he wasn’t careful he might even get to into sexual acts and that wasn’t something he was ever interested in doing. The man breathed hard a few times to try to control his own breathing before grinning at the boy in his lap wincing from swallowing his seeds.

“I warned you.” He felt little guilt seeing the other wince, he gave ample warning after all. He was amused at the fact that JP in fact chose to swallow over just letting it run. Well. Alex supposed if anything the request of giving him@a blow job was satisfied pretty magnificently. All that was left was...

The man eyed the incredibly obvious hard-on in the boy’s pants, amused. Was it normal to get this hard giving a blowjob? It looked like JP was as excited as he was despite the lack of stimulation to them. Were they just that eager to have a dick in their mouth? Well? Reasons aside, he supposed it would suck for the other to suck a guy off, even though it was to their own volition, then give away information but still doesn’t get release themselves...

With that in mind, Alex easily pulled the boy into his lap and started unbuttoning the other’s very tight jean to free their probably painful bulge.

“What does it look like?” It should’ve been obvious what he was doing, and apparently the other also figured it out, with how they mewed and squirmed in his arm trying to press up against him more. Alex grinned from the boy’s eagerness, it was almost cute how desperate JP was for some attention. Was JP backed up too? Shouldn’t be, in a casino like this after all.

But it was unmistakable how hard the boy was from giving a blow job as Alex took the pulsating member into his slender fingers, chuckling a little from ease at which he held it in his hand and also from the way the boy shivered in his arm  
“A little eager aren’t we? Getting this hard from a blow job?” He teased off handedly and heard a soft moan of complaints from the boy. Whatever complaints the boy has mustered up was instantly swallowed up when he pumped the organ with his hand, stroking his finger up and down the length.

Seeing the other moaning and mewing unrestrained, the man smiled a little, then let his hand roamed up the member before pausing at the tip, then dug his perfect index finger nail into the slit ever so slightly.

“Are you enjoying this? Squirming in another man’s arm?” 

It was probably bad taste for him to tease the boy, but from what he could tell JP didn’t seem like they bottomed much, despite being so obviously submissive.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

He really didn't know why he was this hard. Well it had been a while since he bedded anyone since no one caught his fancy but still he...relieved himself pretty often.

JP didn't dare to look down at Alex's fingers wrapped around his cock. He could feel the man's coldish hands tease his poor erection. It didn't help he was more wet than usual. The precum dripping out of the tip in almost a steady stream. 

"A-ah .. Alex-"

His hands flew to his mouth to cover up his moans when Alex played with the tip. Almost every guy was sensitive there and this wasn't fair. He liked getting held close like this and teased even though he didn't like to admit it. Did it even feel right like this? Perhaps he only liked it because Alex was so hot.. JP bit back his pants. Was Alex dirty talking him? Or was Alex suddenly more vocal when he wasn't being pleasured. Still he liked the sound of Alex's voice- JP shuddered at Alex's next stroke and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he'd let himself get fucked next time, felt good right? His imagination easily wandered to the thought of Alex's thin slender fingers working him open at a punishing pace.

“Oh-ahh..”

The boy hardly did this with his partners since well..he was on the smaller side and if he did have any male partners they tended to be taller or bigger if not both.  
His breaths were ragged as he emptied himself into Alex's hand. He barely had time to tell Alex he was close when the man gave a particularly hard stroke at the vein on the underside which pushed him right over the edge. 

It was kinda lewd the way his cum left streaks across the bedsheets between Alex's legs. JP reluctantly removed himself from the man, muttering a small thanks. He knew Alex wasn't obligated to help him off but well it was a nice gesture he enjoyed. 

"I'll...grab you a tissue.."

JP stumbled off the bed onto the table adjacent to the bedside so he could come back with the box and offer it to alex. 

He tried his best to not stare at Alex's flaccid dick still hanging there between his legs. It was still kind of dirty from earlier...could he...?

JP tentatively ducked his head down to lick the soft flesh clean. If anything his reputation to Alex was probably ruined so... probably not the worst he could do.

When he deemed Alex was clean enough he stood back up and turned away, trying to calm the red in his cheeks down.

"Do you still want to eat breakfast with me?"

It was probably too awkward to ask Alex to borrow his shirt now so he'd have to wear his alcohol stained? Or smelly shirt from yesterday sadly. At least till he could go downstairs and get a new one.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex was rather excited himself from the way the boy squirmed under his touch, so eager, so submissive, it was quite cute and had he not literally just came he might've been a little too excited by the display. He breathed in deep a few times to calm his own excitement as he worked his finger daftly across the boy's organ, pumping out the precum and tearing moans from JP's mouth with each stroke and press. It wasn't long before the boy cried out without much of a warning and coated his hand with cum to Alex's annoyance.

"Thanks." The man let the boy roll out from between his legs and watched as the other stumbled off, then back with the tissues which he accepted gratefully and wiped off the white sticky liquid, it was better than nothing but he could still feel it on his hand. He'll have to take a shower soon anyway to wash off his d-

He was more than a little surprised when he saw the boy lean down and once again teasing at his now flaccid member with their tongue, this wasn't part of the deal was it? Or did JP just really liked having a dick in their mouth that they'd offer to clean up too after sucked him off...? It was a nice gesture Alex supposed, just...weird.

"...Thank you...?" The man wasn't sure if he should thank the other, it seemed like they were doing it out of enjoyment rather than obligation, but it was...something...He considered the offer for food again. It wasn't like he was going to go back to sleep again after what they've done, so Alex simply shrugged and nodded.

"Sure I guess. Let me shower first." He answered matter-of-factly as he pushed himself up from the bed and walked towards the shower, closing the door behind him. The man had always preferred slightly colder showers and he sighed a little in contentment as he allowed the cold water to run through his body cleansing his hand and dick in particular from the sticky mess that was there, he had always showered in the mornings, before his report call to the boss. Though today there wasn't much to report, since well, nothing happened. 

Stil, the call came right on time, and Alex gingerly picked it up as he stepped out of the shower and spoke, ignoring his state of undress save for the towel wrapped around his leg covering his modesty but top very much revealing. 

"Здравствуйте!(How are you doing)" Came his bosses very eager voice, clearly they were expecting him to have had a good time, or something.

"Ничего примечательного.(Nothing of note)" Alex bit back a sigh as he roamed through his room a little absentmindedly, momentarily ignoring the boy sitting on his bed and their eyes that followed him across the room. He wandered to the closet as he idly reported that absolutely nothing happened in russian and pulled out two different colored dress shirts. The man threw one at the boy who seemed to be spacing out and hung up after the short report before turning JP.  
"You needed a shirt, right? Your other one seemed kind of...gross." He muttered as he pulled one of them over himself, today was pale blue and the one he threw at JP was white. He was getting ready to pull a set of pants off of his clothing rack and throw them on when he realized the way the boy's eyes followed him.

"Yes?" The man couldn't hide the amusement in his eye as he gazed at the thirsty boy, his smile almost like a smirk as he waited for the other to stop staring. He had boxers under his towel of course, but getting stared at while he put on his pants felt a bit awkward, though he couldn't help but be rather entertained by how flustered the boy looked by the idea.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Watching Alex come out of the shower shirtless was like...amazing. well.. not amazing but the man looked good shirtless. His chest and arms were well toned and there wasn't a very visible definition to his abs except for when he sucked in a breath or turned or moved. 

No idea what language Alex was talking in or who he was talking to but it seemed to be strictly business. Not to mention that Alex's closet was all dress shirts for some reason. Boring, even though they looked good. 

He gladly accepted the shirt Alex tossed at him. Thoughtful...wasn't he, not to mention it gave him an excuse to see Alex again. See..or ask for sex later or something. He'd definitely want to see Alex under him, JP bit his lip and looked up at Alex when the man questioned him.

"Nothing, thanks for the shirt."

He put it on, not the best quality out there but it was decent and not scratchy, tailored well too. JP buttoned it up and tucked the excess into his tight pants. The boy ended up rolling the sleeves up to his elbows with how loose it was on him. JP left the top buttons undone, except he wasn't sure if he just looked sloppy instead of sexy with how easily this shirt could probably slip off one side of his shoulder.

It wasn't fair that Alex came out in nothing but a towel even though he was in his own room. He wasnt there alone for God's sake. At least it gave him a nice view of Alex's legs, strong and...ah, his eyes hovered over Alex's crotch area. Thinking all about what he did earlier and still tasting the older man on his mouth. Fuck why was he thinking about that...?! He wasn't a submissive...not like one of those people that cried out for him like a bitch in heat.

JP looked away to grant Alex some privacy, he picked his wallet and phone off the table. Checking to make sure he had everything, and staring at his nearly dead phone to check for any news. He could charge it later.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Seeing the boy oogle at him every chance they get was a little amusing if somewhat uncomfortable, well, he supposed it was something he was used to at this point. Alex dressed himself rapidly, the blue dress shirt clung tightly upon his body and a classy tie to match it. The man looked almost like he was going to work rather than a casino, but his superior gene made it almost like he was doing it as some sort of fashion statement rather than his simply very serious nature that cared little for fashion. He looked in the mirror to make sure he was tidied up completely before turning to JP. The boy got himself nicely situated in his dress shirt it seemed, at least it was reasonably sized, if a bit long for the boy who was slightly shorter than him, the way he left the top button undone was a bit funny, exposed their collarbone but with how the dress shirt barely clung on JP's body it almost looked a bit inappropriate. The man sighed and walked over to the boy, and against their protest buttoned up the top button of the dress shirt.

"Why do you even want to have it unbuttoned? Makes you look like you're inviting people." He muttered his reason before looking up at the boy, it wasn't a good idea to be so...accessible in a place like a casino after all, the number of people who'd do unsavory things was high, and JP looked decent himself, Alex wouldn't be surprised if someone targeted the boy if they dressed too scantily. The man took the time to straight up the boy a bit before waiting for the other to lead the way. Apparently JP had already cleaned up everything he needed and was ready to leave the room, Alex followed right after into the hall way, getting lead towards somehwere unknown.

"Where are we going for break- brunch?" He asked, a bit curious as he caught up to the boy and started walking alongside them instead, it felt weird following the other. It was pretty much past noon at this point and the casino was slowly picking up in the number of people.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP held his breath as he felt Alex's hand brush against his collarbone as the man fixed his buttons. Then adjusted his shirt so he looked more formal than anything...different from how he usually dressed, he almost looked proper. 

"Inviting people..."

Was that his intention? Well he liked having peoples eyes on him more often than not. But why did Alex care? They were technically just here for sex...or something similar to it. Information on Alex's end but he had no idea what he could offer the man. 

"The Xercot- some cafe thing with a name that makes no sense."

He glanced at Alex who walked next to him, did it look like they were friends or something? Alex was constantly turning heads and JP felt kinda jealous- why couldn't he get that kinda treatment? They made their way across the casino, cutting through one of the gambling sections to make it over to his hotel side faster. 

The waitress their waved to him, remebering him since he had went there often over the past week. Her eyes lingered over Alex for a second longer than usual and JP felt a small spark of anger in his chest even though he didn't know why. 

"The coffee here is good..."

It was a semi- all you can eat style place, brunch buffet but people could place custom orders for the kitchen. He had no idea if Alex was a coffee sort of guy even though he looked like the part. Typical buisness man, strict or something. JP got himself a coke and immediately cracked it open. Then took a long sip and sighed contently while he waited for Alex to either get food or start talking...whichever he wanted first.

JP couldn't help his eyes from wandering down the expanse of Alex's strong jawline and neck as Alex looked around the dantily decorated cafe. Yeah it was a nice cafe but he was here often enough and if anything Alex was the best looking thing in the cafe...AFTER HIMSELF of course.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex nodded at the boy's introduction of the cafe as he looked around, it was quite a cute little place and the food smelled delicious, or he was just hungry. Either way the man was very much distracted by the prospect of food to notice JP once again eyeing him, though he did feel the gaze of the other patrons of the cafe. The man politely nodded to the waiteress who came by with the coffee he ordered -- one cream one sugar, as he usually liked it -- and shook his head a little in disdain at the boy's choice of coke for brunch. Unhealthy, though to be honest JP didn't seem like the type to care about health anyway.

The agent waited patiently for the boy to get up and get the food, not wanting to be rude as the one being invited. But apparently JP wasn't moving, or was waiting on him or something, because it ended with the two staring at each other's drink for a good few minutes before Alex put down his own coffee and looked up. 

"I'll...grab some food, if you'll excuse me." He would've waited longer but he was getting hungry, and the faster he eat the faster he could ask the questions he need to. He fufillfed his end of the deal, and while it felt good it wouldn't really feel right if he just...got sucked off for free.  
Standing up and making his way towards the buffet section, Alex's eyes fell upon the feast of food. He was never really one to indulge in anything, so the man simply picked up a bit of everything, sausage, a sunny side egg, a slice of pancake, a bit of bacon. It felt like a classic american breakfast, which interested the man. He traveled often but it was always interesting to eat food from another country after all. The Russian Agent quickly made his way back to the seat with his food and started slicing them into neat pieces as he waited for the boy.

"So, has there been anything strange that happened around here?" The man asked off handedly, not expecting any sort of positive response. Seeing the other's confused expression, he elaborated.

"Like, weird disappearances, people going missing unexpectedly, things like that." It was just a formal question anyway, Alex hadn't expected anything of the sort in this area of course, this was a disguised vacation, after all.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP wandered off to get some food after Alex got his own plate. American style breakfasts were typical everywhere so he wasn't sure why Alex got it. Surely eggs bacon and ham or the sorts got very boring. At least the can of coke washed down the taste of Alex in his mouth, and he carried it off with him to get himself a pastry. 

He came back with a salty bacon tart and a sweet jam and fruits before sitting back down in front of Alex. Not that he could judge Alex's brunch with how unhealthy his own was. He was surprised that the man could sustain himself on such little food with how...good looking his body was. 

"...strange.."

That was broad, strange was subjective and for most people the Casino Life was strange to many. Like how often did people watch scantily clad ladies for the- ok well maybe often but well. 

"Missing..yeah"

A few girls he had hung out with, maybe taken back to his room, or just plain gambling buddies have gone missing. He hadn't really kept much track of them, given how big the casino was they were probably spending their time in another part. But then now that he put his finger on it...one of the girls hadnn't been in contact with him for a good week even though they constantly had meals together to that prior.  
"My friend's...have kinda gone missing."

He probably had a photo on his phone but why would Alex want to know? Was he a news reporter or something? Well it was just a photo and it couldn't hurt. Most of them were rather plain looking after all. JP took his phone out of his pocket, wiping his hands clean on a tissue. 

"She hasn't been around for a week"

He pointed to one of the girls in the photo, slightly older than him, brown hair, down to the back length. 

"Why do you ask?"

JP tilted his head, closing the screen of his phone. Alex didn't seem like someone suspicious but could he be a cop? Well cops wouldn't trade sex for information would they...? Private detective? Alex looked the part, but he wasn't sure why a private detective with Alex's looks not be on a TV show instead.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

ALex hadn't expected JP to actually have useful information, and stared a bit from his own food when he heard JP's response. People going missing? Was JP just tryin gto pretend like he was being helpful or was this for real? People disappear from the casino all the time, right? Just...done with vacation or whatever...? He shouldn't be worried, yet why does a bad feeling suddenly rose up in his chest? The man didn't like this at all, but kept listening now with much more attention.

He dropped his fork in shock with a soft clink when he saw the girl in question -- she looked more than a little familar. her picture was on the list of people suspected to have been connected to the trafficking circle near this area after all.

"You said she's been missing for a week?" The man breathed and stopped his voice from quivering as he asked for confirmation, and lapsed into silence when the boy nodded. The woman was reported missing to authority by their family -- but not a week earlier, a month more or less, and in a different part of the city. She was a rebellious child so she was treated as a case of running from home until...well, she was found dead 2 days ago in yet another different part of the city, with clear signs of drug injection and...having being...used. It was a cruel and gruesome scene and was a reason why this case caught the attention of the Russian Government after all. The girl wasn't Russian but she had Russian citizenship and was therefore the case was linked to the country. 

Alex took a sip of his coffee and sighed, this wasn't much of a vacation anymore, this'll have to be reported pretty much immediately to his boss. The man was equal concerned and amused, so much for a mission disguised as vacation, if this place was the last someone saw the girl, well...that would make this area quite important to the trafficking case.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." The agent politely waved off the boy's questioning gaze, there was no point concerning the other over this after all, apparently as far as they knew the girl just...left. It was probably better for both party's psyche to be left that way anyway. "Thanks for the information, that was mostly it."

There wasn't much he could ask if JP was so personally involved, he'll have to find someone else, then. But...

"But, if you noticed some people missing, or...suspicious activities or such, let me know." The man muttered rather offhandedly, it was better than JP going to the police if the traffickers are involved after all -- there wasn't much the police could do in these cases is why the agents were sent in at all. Trying not to look too suspicious, Alex went back to his food, praising it for its simplicity to JP as he finished up his rather small plate of food.

Looks like he had some work to do later, though. Beats being idle he supposed.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Let you know...?"

Who was Alex anyways for JP to let him know if anything was going on? He eyed Alex drinking his coffee, sure he was good looking but he wasn't just going to hand over info just like that. He'll he made money of information at times. That stuff could be sold. 

"What do I get in trade for it?"

Not to mention he had to get Alex's contact details...seeing Alex again seemed to be a good deal in it himself but he couldn't let himself be sidetracked by how physically attractive the older man was. JP stabbed at his pastry with his fork and tilted his head up at Alex curiously.

Alex ate rather dantily which was amusing, why did he need so much etiquitte for a normal meal? Besides looking good, was Alex secretly vain? The man looked the same as yesterday, not a hair out of place. JP almost hated him for how pretty he was, he waved the pastry around on his fork. 

"Why would I tell you anyways?"

He had no real incentive to tell Alex. JP pouted, one of the girls on his floor had gone missing too but he didn't have to tell Alex.. Also she could be spending the nights in another hotel room. JP bit into the pastery, letting the flaky crumbs fall down onto his plate. He wanted to spend a little more time with Alex and know him a bit more but there wasn't any real reason he could keep Alex after he finished eating. 

"So what are you doing in Vegas?"

Alex didn't seem like the type that was here to have fun and he didn't seem to have any reporter items. No notebooks or recording devices. Or a camera. So what was Alex doing here? Did his parents send someone to stalk him again?

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex scrutinized the boy a bit, alittle annoyed but also can't do anything about what the other had said. It was true, they had no obligations to help him and with the way he kept most of his own information private, there was no reason they'd feel any urgency in letting him know any infomration anyway -- it wasn't like JP was particiularly close to anyone in the casino he assumed, and it wasn't like he was someone in any danger after all.

The agent sighed a little impatiently, at this point he needed the information, and, well, JP seemed like a good source of it. Alex knew the boy wasn't dumb, so having them keeping an eye out and not standing out is probably better than him poking around after all. He attracts a lot of attention just by being around, and quite frankly if he started asking questions all around the casino it wasn't hard to imagine the trafficker realizing something was up. 

"...Fine. What do you want in exchange?" Having finished his food, the man leaned back onto his chair and crossed his arm, staring at the boy now a bit more intently. Making deals for information was a everyday business in his line of work, and this was no different.

"...No sex, though." Well, he had his own...limitations, for one, it wasn't really his cup of tea to sell his body for information, he wasn't that desperate, after all. Also, the boy had already gotten his blow job, what more did they want?  
"I..." Hearing their question, Alex considered the trade, giving out information, for information? It sounded like a good deal more or less, better than physical trades anyway, with that, the man uncrossed his arm and leaned forward, then propped his face with his elbow on the table.

"Why should I tell you, if you won't tell me anything?" The Russian smiled a little devilishly as he looked at the boy, taking a sip from his coffee. The trade was information for a blow job, and he fufillfed his end of the deal already, after all. "If you want information from me, shouldn't you trade for it as well?"

 **JP** \-----------------------------------------

"No sex.."

JP pouted, he wanted to get into bed with Alex. It was why he approached the man after all. No one dated at casinos. It was just money, drinking, food and sex. He spent most of his days doing nothing and swimming in the pool and occasionally gambling. Then working at night on his laptop. It was much harder to track him down when he was in a building with thousands and thousands of people. 

"I want sex tho.."

Good thing it was loud enough that no one was paying attention to their conversation or else it would have been very awkward for whoever was listening in. Well he didn't necessarily want it right now but sometime within the week or next week or..withiin the general few dates. He had no idea if it was a good idea to trade random information for Trivia on Alex's Life. Probably wasn't worth and he would end up giving more information about himself than anything. 

JP waved the waiter down to bring him another can of coke and the check since they were both basically done eating. They couldn't sit too long, but he was sure they could probably finish their conversation before being kicked out. 

"But why do you want to know? It's fishy to ask strangers for information..."

Really who went up to people then asked if people were going missing. Was Alex a kidnapper or someting? He was talking to someone this morning and seemed rather formal about it. Was Alex scoping out potential targets by using him? JP cracked the can of coke open and took a sip from the straw. Of course Alex didn't look anything close to being that fishy but...he never knew. 

JP bit his lip, well if Alex didn't do anything bad well. He could spend time with Alex even though the man seemed like bland company. But just hanging out with Alex... JP stared down at the shirt he borrowed from Alex. 

"Can't we do it once...or something?"

He wanted to have Alex under him at least once, it was his goal yesterday night but he had gotten more hammered than he expected.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The boy seemed rather tight lipped about any more information, they were more suspicious of him than the man had expected, usually kids would be eager to give away what they know in exchange for some sort of praise or rewards, especially since Alex was practically giving them free range in terms of exchange, other than sex. Was that really all JP was interested in...?

"Anything about the missing people, anything about if your friend told you anything about anyone they've been seeing before she...disappeared." The man prodded for a bit, hoping to get anything out of the boy. The good news is he wasn't that desperate just yet to trade his body for information, the bad news was if that was all JP was interested in, it seemed like he was in fact the best source of any information about the casino without rising much suspicion on himself. The agent bit back a frustrated sigh. How much should he give away about himself before JP would return the favor?  
"...I can't really say why I needed to know, but I'm trying to..." Alex decided to pick his words carefully, "investigate some of the missing people cases around here. That's why any information would be helpful." This might be a little more than he should give away, but, well, give or take...right? The man took another sip of his coffee before going back to scrutinizing the boy. What was the other's background? He'll have a bit curious himself now, at this point he was pretty sure JP wasn't just some rich kid looking to blow their money in a casino, being this careful and overall...intelligent albeit much too thirsty.

"If you want to get me into bed with you, you'll have to try harder than that." Hearing the other's soft complaint, the agent scoffed and spoke before realizing it being completely un-businesslike and covered his mouth after realizing he mis-spoke. What was he doing, getting pulled into the other's pace? Still, Alex couldn't decide if he wanted to chuckle or sigh, out of the 4 sentences out of the boy's mouth 3 of them had to do with sex. Were all the casino people just this thirsty, or JP an exception?

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"I was pretty sure she was seeing some guy... I've seen him around once or twice."

Guess that couldn't hurt anyone since anyone that knew them or socialized in the general circle of their friends knew who was seeing who. Not that it mattered with how fast people changed bed partners...even if they claimed to be dating. JP stared back at Alex, and sipped more of his coke before realizing his can was dry. He could get himself another one later he guessed. Before he left! or something. 

"Investigate..."

So Alex was in some weird field of work. Police officer? but he was pretty sure police officers were better at going undercover and hiding than Alex was. It didn't seem like Alex was overly suspicious so he could offer some general information. Treat it was if Alex was a friend or the like and gossiping on others. It also gave him an excuse to see Alex more often...not that he really wanted to see Alex often or anything it was just the man was slightly more interesting and different from the casino regulars. 

"W-wait"

Did that mean he had a chance to bed Alex? It was cute when Alex covered his mouth up, as if that was supposed to be a mistake. Was Alex secretly interested or something....? So how was he going to get Alex into his room? He wasn't exactly thirsty at the moment given than he had done some stuff with Alex earlier. But also...if he gave up the chance for it Alex would probably leave. No one stayed in one casino for long. At best he had a week or two..? maybe? Why did he want to bed Alex so badly anyways? He had been turned down plenty of times before and didn't feel much about it.

"Does that mean I get to see you again?"

Out of exchanging information of course, JP bit his lip nervously and looked up at Alex. He didn't want to come off as too desperate that wasn't...like cool or anything. There was nowhere he could drag Alex along with now besides possibly shopping with him for a new shirt so he could return Alex's. Or keep it for a while longer...and bring it back to Alex's room another time. But that meant he had to say his goodbyes to Alex right now. 

Not that it was bad, he could get a early start on looking stuff up, especially with Alex digging around.

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

"...I see." The man also noticed JP scutinizing him, he supposed it wasn't hard to tell that himself was someone rather suspicious, whatswith the little amount of information he gave out about himself. It was probably a better idea for him to drop the subject, at least for now. If JP decide to give him more information that's certainly for the better, but as it stands right now it was probably better he didn't give himself away too much instead.

Alex bit back his groan, he was hoping the boy would let the statement go, it was more like a taunt than anything but even he didn't understand why he'd taunt like that, after all he had no plans to go to bed with JP, so no matter how hard the boy tried it wouldn't happen, right...? There wasn't any reason for him to...lead JP on, or something like that. Still, the words were out of his mouth, and frankly he wasn't sure how he was supposed to take it back without making it sound like he wanted to get into bed with JP.  
"...If you have more information for me, sure." The man crossed his arms and tilted his head at the boy, they looked a bit nervous for his response even as they tried to hide it. Otherwise, he couldn't see this brunch go anywhere else other than just idle chatter, which at this point he didn't have time for. There was the report to his boss about this new development, and...well, he had to do some digging of his own around, can't just rely on JP, the boy being fairly unreliable with how much information they're withhelding after all. Standing up now that the bill's paid, the agent glanced at the boy.

"If you decide to talk again, call or shoot me a message." Alex was very business-like as he used the pen for checks to write on the back of his receipt his phone number. The phone was specifically for this sort of exchange after all, and was made to be fairly safe from any bugging and such. He then looked up at the boy questioningly. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" The man asked, not expecting much from the boy.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Wanna...go clothes shopping with me?"

Was awkward to ask but he didn't want to go digging for a new shirt alone and it seemed like Alex had a pretty good taste in dress shirts.. Plus he could gift Alex a nicer one. He didn't exactly want to do his work yet anyways. He worked whenever he wanted as long as his 'work' was done by a due date. So he could just pull a all nighter one day...

He took the recipet, then plugged it onto his phone so he wouldn't lose it. In the case he did since his pants were tight and it would probably slip out of he took things in and out of his pockets. 

"I need a new shirt."

Was a weird random offer but Alex didn't look like he had much to do with his day either. Plus whatever Alex was doing was probably boring as fuck. He didn't feel much like gambling his day away either so....if Alex complied maybe they could have some fun that wasn't being screwed into the sheets. 

They both made their way out of the cafe when one of JP's friends bumped into him and waved excitedly. 

"Hey! JP I have tickets for the show tonight you want to come?"

The boy had no idea what the show was but if it was private tickets and he hadn't heard of it sure he'd go check it out. His friend handed him the ticket and glanced at Alex who was behind him.

"Who's this handsome stranger?"

JP glanced at Alex and then just waved his hand awkwardly, "Just a casual friend.."

"Does he want to come too?"

It wasn't the type of show Alex would go to anyways most likely, judging by the general taste of shows this friend gave him tickets to, but they both turned to Alex anyways. Waiting for his reply. It wasn't like Alex probably had the proper attire to go anyways, suits worked but Alex's weren't fancy enough. Or flashy.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

“Cloth shopping?” Alex eyed the boy in front of them up and down, why would they need clothings? The boy seemed clean enough overall, did they plan on throwing away the shirt they worn because it was stained in alcohol? The man sighed a little at the idea, he supposed rich people had a different standard for clothing, or you know, the idea of laundry. He wasn’t really busy, he still had a few hours before he had to report his findings to his boss, time zones and all, but going cloth shopping sounded about as boring if not more so than just relaxing.

The agent was just about to politely refuse before he saw a gaudily dressed boy waved for their attention and with it the offer of tickets for a “show”. Alex tilted his head gently, it didn’t seem like a show ran by the casino in the open, the man having more or less memorized the event schedule. He returned the polite nod of JP’s apparent friend and considered the offer. 

“A show...?” It sounded like something private, and while t wouldn’t be something he’d be entertained by he assumed, it sounded like t would be something good to look in to. Private shows are usually difficult for outsiders to get into but crucial for investigations after all, and the man wasn’t going to let this sort of opportunity slide past. He nodded with a gentle smile.

“If I would be able to go, I’d love to.” The man took up the offer readily, then saw the friend nodded almost suspiciously at him as they scrutinized him before handing him a ticket as well before turning to JP again.

“Well, make sure he doesn’t show up like...that.” The boy pointed at him, then waved again before leaving him with Jp yet again. Alex turned to JP and almost sighed, somehow it seemed like a bad idea, but he didn’t have a choice, when in Roman, do as Romans do, right?

“Cloth shopping sounded...great.” The man muttered as he let himself being led by the younger boy around the casino.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Really?"

JP was suprised Alex took up the offer, he was pretty sure the shows wouldn't be Alex's type. He wasn't sure he wanted someone like Alex showing up to one of those parties anyways. Seems like he was also going shopping for Alex too...and paying for him from the likes of how Alex's wallet seemed to be overall. He didn't really mind....but it was a bit awkward for Alex to follow him around. 

Clearly Alex's style was different than his so they spent more time than normal wandering around to see something that fit Alex. He ended up dragging Alex into a rather fancy shop...Alex probably couldn't afford. 

"Uh..i'll buy it so don't mind it..."

He picked up one of the shirts and held it up to Alex before one of the sales associates came over and eyes lit up at the sight of Alex. Sure yeah he looked like a model, JP didn't really appreciate her staring at Alex like that.

"We can uh..figure it out ourselves"

"No, no Can i reccomend this beautiful blue shirt made in turk-"

"That blue is too dark."

The shirt was nice but he didn't like it that much, plus he was paying for something on Alex so why would he let some random sales person pick for him? He picked a bunch out of the stacks, ranging from a soft pink to a dark dark red. 

"Wait..what size do you wear? Medium? Large?"

JP turned to Alex and tilted his head, he was wearing Alex's shirt as well but he hadn't checked the sizing earlier. Not to mention most foriegn brands sized differently. He put down the pile of shirts before handing Alex a shirt in two different sizes and demanded for him to go change.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Clearly the boy seemed a little surprised by him accepting the invitation, though they seemed more than OK with shopping with him. He was a little insulted by the way the boy's friend described his dress -- dress shirt is a perfectly acceptable form of fashion after all, simple and neat. Still, if he wanted to fit in at these...parties he supposed it was better to leave the attire judgement to JP who seemed more acquaintanced with theses sort of things than him.

Apparently the two couldn't reach any sort of agreement, though, as they wandered through the shops. Alex eyed the particularly fancy one they ended up in, the price tags were beyond unreasonable, the man had half the mind to just walk out before the younger boy grabbed him.

"I don't need you to pay for me. I'm sure we can find something chea-" He didn't even manage to finish his sentence before the boy just sighed and dragged him in. As much as he hated to admit it, one touch and he could tell the clothing here were of much higher quality compared to what he would usually afford. Was this something that was required for the party? No wonder only rich kids could go, they'd probably be the ones that could afford it. It felt a bit awkward to have someone who was practically a stranger pay such ludicrous amount of money for him, but the man could only shrug -- it seemed like JP was perfectly fine with it after all.  
"Medium usually works." The man nodded politely to the shop clerk and simply sat as he let JP do the bulk of the shopping, he had little interest in fashion in general and he wasn't about to show the lack of knowledge he had in it. He did eye the shirts JP handed him -- they seemed to mostly lean towards red. Did the boy just like red, or did they think the color suited him? He didn't have much time to consider before JP shoved a shirt at him and pushed him into the fitting room.

The sizes were a medium and a large. It almost looked like a regular dress shirt until Alex pulled the medium over his head did he notice there was a distinct lack of...buttons. The collars were high but there was no way to button it up, instead it opened into a V-shape all the way down nearly to the middle of his chest, exposing his obvious collar bone. The shirt itself was rather tight fit, clinging to his body and accentuating his form, though the high quality fabric made it surprisingly comfortable. The agent awkwardly looked in the mirror and pulled the shirt straight before accepting the fact his shirt was supposed to show off his chest and walked out of the fitting room.

"Medium works." He muttered, putting the large back on the fitting room rack, a little put-off by the amount of attention he got as sales associate rudely blown off by JP gawked and a distinct noise came out of her throat as she stood beside the boy.

"....Is this fine?" Sighing a little, Alex turned his attention to his companion and at this point his...patron? The man eyed the large pile of cloth set aside by the boy already and mentally readied himself as a personal dress-up doll.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Looks good."

JP reached out to run his fingers across Alex's chest, not appreciating how the sales person stared at alex. Sure..she could look but..but it didn't mean he liked her looking. He was paying for Alex after all. He bit his lip as his eyes trailed down the espanse of skin shown by the open collar. He liked how tight it was on Alex, not leaving much to imagination...not that he needed it since he had seen Alex naked top down and ...the rest. 

He played with the collar, standing it up more and tugging at it, trying to figure out which looked better. They had to go pants shopping for Alex later..as well as a new set of shoes. JP himself always liked these shirts but he never had the form to pull it off so he was pretty happy to see Alex in them. Albiet a bit jealous the older man could pull it off, maybe he could too if he gave it a few years. 

The boy picked out like ten shirts but he was probably only going to get one...or two for Alex. Seemed awkward if he got too many after all, they just met up yesterday...and introduced themselves awkwardly today. 

"Why do you wanna go to the show anyways?"

JP tilted his head curiously at Alex who was ducking back inside the changing room. 

"Wait, before you go lemme take a picture to compare later."

He held up his phone and waited for Alex to step back out again, not only was it useful but...he could also have some dashing pictures of Alex...as well. Not that he was gonna look at them later or anything..not at all. 

"I think you should uh..."

JP stepped forward and reached for Alex's waist to tug some of the dress shirt fabric up, glancing at the girl from the side of his eye. Well it looked fine before but, well, JP took it as an excuse to tuck the shirt back in and slip his hand slightly under Alex's waistband. _would she take a hint already_

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex shuddered a little when he felt JP's hand over his chest, what was the boy doing touching him so....intimately? It felt really weird not to mention kind of awkward, he put up with it for a bit since JP was paying for his clothing but...

"What are you doing...?" He furrowed his brows as he lowered his voice, puting his own hand over JP's hand when he felt them slipping it into his pants waistband, it wasn't a forceful move but it was assertive enough to have JP retreat their hand. He appreciate the effort to...straighten out his cloth but if their hand was going down his waistband somehow he felt like that wasn't quite the goal anymore. Still, he graciously accepted the few shirts JP picked out for him and...let the other snap a picture of himself before walking back into the fitting room.

The dresses were...fashionable but tiring to put on every time, and on the 9th or 10th shirt the man was ready to go home. He almost collapsed when the boy dragged him out of the shop, waving vaguely at the shop clerk who batted her eyelashes at him as she practically begged for them to 'come back again'. It was rare for the man to whine but there was a distinct painful noise coming out of his mouth by the time they were trying on pants. Shopping was painful, which was also why Alex preferred to just...dress shirt and pants.  
"I...there's something I want to check at the show. Also since I'm in a casino, I should...see everything, right?" He answered, trying not to give away his actual intentions as he handed the umpteenth set of pants to JP. They were mostly tight fit and semi-formal, a few of them had belts and one had suspenders, Alex wasn't sure if these were actually fashionable or it's just JP's taste but at this point he couldn't careless as long as he could stop shopping and still look OK enough for the...show.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP felt a little giddy owning a picture of Alex..not that he was going to let that show. They he ended up selecting a light pink shirt and a blueish one with nice patterns to match Alex's eyes. He gave the bags to Alex, much too lazy to carry them himself, especially since they weren't for him anyways. 

"I'm not sure if its your kind of show?"

JP was pretty sure Alex had no idea what kind of show it was anyways, despite everyone dressing up all nice and everything the gathering quickly fell into debauchery more often than not. As far as he was concerned Alex looked like a heaven sent in those pants. Nice and tight and he couldn't help but make Alex turn around everytime so he could admire those legs and behind. 

In the end he picked the pair without suspenders, as much as he liked them he wasn't sure if Alex would look as good without them or if he would look slightly childish. Most kids were JP's age after all, Alex would be on the older side. 

"I'll do your makeup for you too?"

Maybe Alex knew how to do his own...just some eyeliner for Alex's eyes since the mans complexion was perfect anyways. His eyebrows didn't need to be filled in either. JP huffed as he paid the cashier lady. Too many people staring at Alex. Well if Alex liked it or no they could find out tonight, he guessed most guys would be curious about those private kinds of shows anyways, with the rumors flying around about 'exotic girls'

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex thought about JP's words, it was true, it probably wasn't the type of show he'd imagine if they were anything like how he imagined them to be, but it wasn't like he was going to have fun anyway.

"It's fine, just..ah. Experiences I suppose. Wouldn't hurt once or twice." The man answered, it was true, there was no reason for him not to go, having already been offered a ticket after all. The more information he could get, the better off it will be for his investigation, especially a party as private as this one. On the way back Alex tugged at his new blue shirt and tight black pants, they were all...rather tight, JP had told him to just wear the clothings for the day until the party at night which he was alright with, so the two just walked out with his dress shirt in the bag originally for his new sets of clothing. 

It seemed like the dresses definitely made some sort of difference, because while the agent was used to be stared at, he was still getting a unprecedented amount of people staring at him. It was almost embarassing just how many head turned towards him and JP as they made their way back towards the hotel room. With the way JP latched onto his arm it almost felt like the boy was afraid he'd get dragged off somehow, a pretty amusing thing to see, nonetheless.  
"Make up? Do we have to do... make up?" The man blanched a bit and turned to JP, mildly concerned. What sort of party is this? Wasn't this dress gaudy enough? He relaxed a bit once he realized the other was just going to do...eyeliners. No that he's done those before, though. Looking at the time, there was still a few hours to the party, so the man allowed himself to follow JP who didn't seemed to have any purchase himself. 

"I don't know how I'd look with them, so I suppose I'll leave you to it." It wasn't like he had anything to do make up with anyway, so Alex simply shrugged and left it up to the boy who seemed far more experienced with this sort of thing. Did JP often wear make ups too? The man wondered offhandedly, staring at the shorter boy a bit as they made their way to JP's hotel room.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Alex looked really hot dressed up, and he knew the all the stares their way were all for Alex. At least no one approached them with JP clinging to his arm. All good guys were gay or taken...after all right? He was surprised Alex let him lead him back to his hotel room. JP reluctantly let go of Alex's arm when they got to the less busy areas. 

He tapped his hotel card on the scanner on the elevator and pressed for the thirty third floor. Really if the building went on fire he'd probably be dead but how often did hotel rooms go on fire anyways. When the elevator dinged open at their floor JP realzied he didn't get a shirt for himself...well he could wear one of his old ones to the party. There was probably three or so hours till the party...and they hadn't eaten lunch yet either. JP was a bit hungry. 

JP opened the hotel room and held it open for Alex behind him. Then slumped down on one of the couches as he waited for Alex to close the door behind him. 

"You don't have to"

JP picked a apple off the table and bit into it, there weren't many snacks around besides fresh fruit and some sweets on the table plate. 

"Help yourself.."

The boy shrugged and went to grab the makeup kit he had in his suitcase. 

"But it's kind of a norm..."  
t.  
JP dug the eyeliner out of his bag, they both had showered that morning so not much of a point in showering again yet when it hadn't even been twelve hours. Then he looked down at his own outfit, frowning. 

"Wait a second.."

He dropped the bag onto the table and retreated back into his bedroom, pulling the tightest pair of shiny black leather pants he had. JP kinda wanted to wear Alex's shirt to the party, was kind of cute with how drapey it was over his body, but it was tacky so he chose one of his better shirts with sequin patterns all over. The boy opened up the mirror in the room and did a small turn on either side, making sure he looked alright. 

It was too early to gel his hair so he meandered back out, curious as to what Alex was doing. Seemed like not much since the man was just sitting on the couch. 

"Which shoes are better?

Jp picked up a pair of oxfords then a pair of clunkier black boots and waved them in Alex's general direction. To be honest he had no idea if tonight was more club styled or formal, but half of the time they had eccentric 'artists' showing up in PJs so he guessed it didn't really matter as long as whatever he was wearing was _high quality_. Or something stupid like that. Why was he attending again? The boy didn't even know himself.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The first thing the secret agent reacted to was just how fancy the hotel room was, he was prepared when he saw the room was on the 33rd floor which was pretty much the fanciest section in the entire casino. The room was at least 3 times the size of his own, not that he cared for any fancy living quarters but the scale of the place still shocked him. The man almost felt a little awkward sitting down, though eventually he joined his host on the couch and appreciated how soft it was. 

Alex denied the snacks but nodded at the other's words about make-ups, it's true, he wants to bring as little attention to himself as he could if possible. Well, at least he should'nt stand out just by his attires, there was nothing he could do about his looks after all. He stared a bit at the kit JP had, was it a norm thing for kids to be wearing make up now? It was a little shocking just how complete the kit was, from powders to ...pens....to...brushes..and the man had pretty much zero idea what any of them did and he was a little glad JP left so he could curiously poke around the kit here and there. 

He wasn't even sure where to start poking around at, this was someone who had been on stealth missions sneaking into guarded homes, snatching information from even other governments, yet here he was looking at 3 different sized pens which were all apparently for different purposes and applied somewhere on his face. He supposed a google search would fix this but...why was make up more difficult to figure out than information codes...?

It didn't take long before he turned to see the boy walking out i-  
Alex stared a bit at the other's attire, suddenly his own clothing which he had considered gaudy almost looked boring. The other's shiny pants instantly attracted his attention, they were tight, and accentuated their thin, long legs well and the agent was temporarily distracted by the memory of the boy's head between his legs and their hip propped high in the air . The man sat there with the kit, a pen in one hand and a brush in the other, staring at JP's legs and a little lossed in his recollection before realizing he had completely missed whatever the boy had asked him.

"Ah...huh?" It was too late by the time he salvaged his attention and looked the boy in the eye, because the other already have a rather smug look on there face.

"What were you thinking, hmmmm?" Apparently it didn't take much for JP to guess with the way they looked at him and swayed hip.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how stupid you looked." Alex immediately retracted his attention back to the art-supply looking things in his hand avoiding JP's eyes. He shot back a insult trying to cover up his own embarassment.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

When JP came out of the room and turned around with those pairs of shoes he didn't expect Alex to stare at him. Really- that was pretty flattering with how hard the man's eyes were glued to his lower half. Did Alex want to touch him? As much as he entertained the idea to himself that Alex wanted him to do him...probably wasn't the case with Alex's personality stereotype. If he wasn't careful he'd probably find himself pinned under the older man. 

At least it was cute to see Alex dumbfounded over the makeup kit as well, he didn't expect to catch Alex off guard so quickly. Seems like no one was immune to hot tight leather pants...they weren't too comfortable though. It was cute that Alex refused to meet his eyes- it was like admitting defeat. JP-1, Alex-0? The boy laughed and placed a hand on his cocked hip before walking over.

"I was asking which shoes was better."

The boy dropped the shoes near the table and took a coke from the fridge, cracking it open to take a long sip.

"I don't look stupid."  
He didn't take Alex's insult to heart after how hard Alex stared at him, so he was attractive after all...? Or was he lucky enough just to be Alex's type? He shivered at the thought of Alex touching him like he did earlier...it wasn't too bad quote 'squirming in another mans lap' his face flushed and he hid his cheeks behind his hand. Good thing Alex was staring at the stupid makeup pens. 

"here..."

JP sat down on the couch next to Alex, picking one of the pens out of Alex's hand and tilting Alex's chin up. He couldn't help but stare at Alex's lips even as he uncapped his pen and lifted it to Alex's eyelids. With a steady hand he easily drew a thin line, then going over it a few times to thicken it. Dark brown looked good on Alex..more natural, especially given with how light the man's hair was. He did the same to the other side, then picked up a white glittery pen to line the waterline. 

"Should I wear your shirt instead?"

That was a bold question, no one would really stop him if he came in a less fancy shirt...since they already knew him but well. He'd look more cute than handsome most likely. The boy picked up one of the q-tips in the bag, easily smearing the eyeliner to make it more smoky. Then grabbed some white mascara and held Alex's chin as he brushed it over Alex's long eyelashes. 

"Lemme see."

He peered up at Alex as he waited for the man to open up his eyes. Alex looked fine- great even. JP picked up the small handheld mirror and repeated the motions on his own eyes. But picking up some red eyeliner crayon to line the back of his eyes to match the sequins on his shirt.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex's face reddend slightly at the smug look JP was giving him, the way they laughed and swung their hip spoke volume of them not believing in what he said. He threw a distracted glance at the two pairs of shoes lying on the table, the oxfords were pretty boring, but the boots looked almost too wild when matched with the tight leather pants, Alex thought for a bit before pointing vaguely in the direction of the Oxford. He wasn't sure what sort of party it was but surely looking like some kind of punk wasn't the aim of the party, hopefully...

"Your pants practically sparkle, what do you want me to say?" The man muttered, looking down at the pants now that JP had sat down beside him, but the other took up his chin before retorting and started painting over his eye. It was rather uncomfortable, having someone over his eye with an object sharp enough to take his eye out and Alex had to fight his instinct to pull away multiple times. At least it seemed like JP was pretty skilled, and with a few strokes, a few other strangely shaped pen looking things over his face and they were done. He opened his eyes to see JP mirroring the motion again on himself, but with...red. It certainly stood out, and honestly fitted the other's clothing very well. 

"If you'd like to wear it, I suppose?" It probably wouldn't go with the eyeliners JP had already put on, not to mention his dress shirt was a size or two too big for JP anyway. Especially since JP dressed him so well, he couldn't understand why JP would want to go to the party in his apparently very boring dress shirt. "Wouldn't you look out of place?"  
He took the mirror from the boy's hand when they were done, looking a little fancy for Alex's taste but very pretty. The man took a look at himself in the mirror and bit at the inside of his mouth at how he looked, it was...pretty? It felt a bit gaudy and honestly he looked like a different person, his eyes much more accentuated and his eyelashes far longer than normal. He wasn't sure if he could actually go out like this now.

"Are we supposed...to go out dressed like this for the afternoon?" There was still about 3 hours to the party after all, and they havn't ate yet, but Alex knew they'd look weird going out dressed so heavily, despite himself getting a little peckish.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Probably would look out of place..."

JP turned to look at Alexs reaction to the makeup, seemed more surprised than he expected considering JP didn't do much. Alex practically looked like a kpop model now,good enough for camera...

JP licked his lips then took the mirror back so he could check if the eyeliner was even. Yes it was. He picked up the can of coke from the table and tossed one of the hotel binders on the table at Alex.

"Yes or we can stay in my room."

JP switched on the television and kicked his feet up onto the table. He waited for Alex to open the book up so he could call room service for something to eat. 

"Order something....and order something for me too."

He wanted something salty this time around, maybe more on the filling side since the shows tended to not have much food after all. Mostly appetizers and small meals in different plates. There was always like a wine bar with fruits and cheese and bread but he was never a huge fan of those types of food. They were okay. 

He flipped the page on the binder open since Alex was taking too long and pulled it slightly over to his own side so he could see too. And a excuse to touch Alex as well. 

There were a bunch of stray papers on his table with numbers and information writtten down but he doubt Alex noticed or cared much so he just nudged them with his foot over to his corner of the table. 

"We dont get to eat much tonight so eat more now...."

He was pretty sure he'd be hungry by the time he returned to his room tonight tho. Thank God for casino 24 hour food...good stuff. He could be working late at night and still get room delivery from some poor busboy.  
It seemed oddly close and personal like this, he had only met Alex like today yet the man was reclined on the couch with him. And now they were going to eat together again for the second time in less than twenty four hours...not that he minded. 

He stared at Alex out of the corner of his eye as the man flipped through the menus ...too many options for Alex probably. They could get food delivered from every restaurant downstairs so of course there was a rather long list...on top of every restaurant being open at this time.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Going out like this felt like it would attract far more attention than he'd liked and quite frankly rather embarassing, he looked much to dressed up. If he was walkig down the road and saw himself right now Alex had no doubt he'd have judged himself very hard. Besides, JP's hotel room was pretty comfortable anyway and it was pretty cozy on the couch. He figured there wasn't much food to be had at the show, so the man was looking for something filling.

The amount of shops open for delivery was stunning and before long the man was kind of bored with the menu, he didn't really care for any gorment food, as long as it filled him up and was healthy, the agent wasn't very picky. The man was distracted by the menu, failing to notice JP pushing the sheets of paper under their table, but a little surprised when the other poked their head in cloes. They were sitting very close, and JP was leaned over him to look at the menu. In a small act against such intimacy, the man shoved the menu towards the boy.

"I'm fine with anything. As long as it's somewhat healthy, it's fine." Alex muttered a little distracted as he nudged away, sitting slightly away and letting the boy decide, but apparently JP wouldn't have it, because soon he had the menu back in his hand and was grudgingly ordering from a Indian restaurant. He hadn't had Indian food before but the reputation of them being spicy did not entertain him in the least.

"I'll have...A order of...nan, a order of Tikka Misala...Lamb? And Chicken Vindaloo. Not too spicy, thank you." The man wasn't even sure what half of the things on the menu were, but hopefully it would't be too bad? He could take a little bit of spicy, but if it gets too bad...well, not pretty and he certainly preferred not crying in front of JP.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP was pretty happy with Alex ordering, he wasn't too big of a fan of actually talking on the phone. He was a bit miffed at Alex wriggling away from him, did he smell bad or something? Or was Alex still embarassed?

"Whats wrong Alex?"

He tugged at Alex's shirt and blinked a few times while staring at the older man. Seemed like a bit of a girly move but well..those kind of actions seemed to catch Alex's eyes better. He never had indian so he wasn't sure what Alex was ordering.but well he trusted Alex's tastes...probably. Whatever chicken voodoo was...sounded bit like a curse. JP shuddered, but casino food was always good..couldn't go wrong with it usually. 

"Are you going to get anything to drink?"

The boys whole fridge was practically coke...and some alcohol stocked by the hotel.... Of course he could give Alex hotel complimentary water but that was boring...right? Who drank water with food most of the time anyways? The boy played with the sequin tassels on his shirt as he sat there staring at the boring news channel on TV. There was a hurricane in florida but they weren't anywhere close. Once upon a time he had wanted to live in the tropic areas but he soon discovered he basically holed himself up in a rooom and never went outside anyways. 

"I'm not sure any of that is healthy tho.."

JP stared at the menu and its descriptions, if Alex wanted someting healthy he should have ordered from the vegan crossfitters bar...or something? It was like chia seeds and salads and protien shakes and disgustingly healthy stuff. Last time he went there to check it out he got approached by a flamingly rainbow man who tried to take him out on a date very creepily.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

"Nothing." Alex looked down at the boy clearly trying to grab at his attention, the way they tugged on his shirt was...almost cutesy, but the man simply turned away, not trusting himself not to stare between their overly tight pants and rather...pretty...make ups. The two sat for a bit as he waited for the food, beofre JP stood up.

"Water is fine, I'm not big on carbonated drinks." The man answered honestly, standing up to get his own water as he waited for the food, there wasn't much to do in the other's room which was somehwat messy. There were a few pieces of stray papers lying around, though Alex supposed it wasn't really his business to get into other people's business...without a reason. He looked on the menu after JP mentioned of the healthy, truthfully he didn't really pay too much attention, he was just rather curious of the food.

"Ah...once or twice is fine...probably?" He muttered, realizing his purchases not only did not look very healthy, but was literally red with spice. A feeling resembling mild fear crept up inside of him, this was not good. There were many things Alex was good at, but spicy was one thing he was not good with, and it was never pretty when it-

It didn't even take 5 minute for the room delivery, and when Alex arrived at the door and took the food from the room service with a mutter of thanks, then saw that their food literally smelled spicy, he was already regretting many decisions in his life that lead to this moment since his birth.

"I- I'm not too hungry right now. Go ahead and eat without me." The agent lied, but if it was between dying and going hungry for the night he'd gladly pick the 2nd every time. But apparently JP also noticed something up with him, because the boy had this look on his face like they'll resort to force feeding him if it meant seeing him take a bite of it.

"Ahhhh...!" They took a spoonful and nudged at his lips, the sauce burned his lip from just the touch and alex had half the mind to slap the spoon out of the boy's hand before restrainig himself.

It...he said not too spicy so it couldn't kill him right...? Seeing the other unrelentingly pushing the spoon at him, Alex sighed and took a deep breath, devouring the bite of lamb tikka Misala he was handed.

It was a huge mistake and as soon as it touched the man's tongue Alex covered his mouth and breathed in, regretting his entire life within that instant. Tears quickly welled in his eye as the man bent down, breathing hard trying to rid of the fiery heat in his mouth as he teared up magnificently. He rushed for the water he had gotten just moment before, but the entire cup did nothing to quell the pain, and seeing JP's somewhat shocked but also amused expression, the man grabbed the pillow beside him and buried his face in it, trying to cover up some of his embarassment.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP didn’t know why Alex wanted such spicy food- he thought Caucasians usually had bland taste buds and hated anything spicier than ground up black pepper. But no judge, he let Alex get himself a bottle of water before sitting back down next to Alex. Except he had to get right back up when food delivery rang the doorbell and he had to open the door to get the food. He took the fancy tray and set it down on the table in front of Alex, it smelled good definitely, but he was more hungry than he wanted to admit. 

“...”

Was Alex scared of the food? He didn’t make any move to take a bite. Well, Alex ordered it so it was only right for him to try it first. The boy scooped up a bit with his spoon and Alex’s reaction after it went into his mouth was probably borderline hilarious if he didn’t feel so bad. Hotel food could only be so spicy after all...they were feeding people with taste buds from all over the world. Seeing Alex curl around a couch pillow after downing a whole cup of water was also...slightly adorable. With how stoic and confident the man seemed on a regular basis, it was extremely out of character. JP laughed then fished a ice out of his glass of coke before teasingly offering it to Alex between his teeth. What he didn’t expect was Alex to actually close in on him and try to take the ice from his mouth. JP’s eyes widened when he felt Alex’s teeth bump against his own before his tongue swept over his teeth and lapped at the ice between two teeth. The boy yelped in surprise and parted his mouth, the ice falling in and Alex pushing forward to chase the icy block of water.  
“Ah-”

He was usually the one doing the forward kissing, being forced back like this was so weird, especially with the ice melting so quickly with the combined heat between the both of them. Being forced like this made him feel a bit...JP’s face flushed aroused. Fuck why did he like this? He was losing control to someone else, that wasn’t right. JP couldn’t help but just grip the soft couch under him as he let Alex try to paw for the last small melting piece of ice. 

“W-what.”

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex shuddered silently as he tried to control his breathing, the man's mouth felt like it was on fire and wanted nothing more than for it to stop at the moment as he huffed deeply into the soft pillow, curling himself around it and pressing his face into the soft, cold fabric. It was with very little thought put in when he flung himself forward at the sight of the solace between the boy's teeth as he kissed JP deeply, desperate for the coolness. 

The man was forceful in the way he coerced at the boy's mouth, licking over wherever the small piece of ice cube touched inside of the other's mouth and when the piece of ice fell into the boy's mouth he desperately followed, licking at JP's tongue forcefully, pushing into the boy's mouth eagerly. It wasn't until the ice and the coolness completely melted away that the agent realized what he had done and pulled back quickly, a little embarassed.

"S- sorry, I- it's hard to think when ..." He wasn't sure how to defend himself from what he had just done -- assaulting someone for ice? If this gets out he won't ever be able to live this down. The man quickly climbed off the other, curling back around the couch pillow now in embarassment. 

"I- you sayd you were hungry so eat up. Sorry." Alex spoke, trying to change the topic, JP looked about as shocked from the act as he was, and he hoped to god the boy didn't think he was some sort of creep. He was a little more relieved to see the boy staring at him for a few moment, but picked up the spoon and dug into the Chicken Vindaloo in front of them.  
"I'll...go get some water." The embarassed Russian muttered as he propped his hand on the top of the couch, intending to stand up, yet in a fit of dizziness the man's hand slipped on the smooth couch back and just as JP devoured the spoonful of curry he fell forward, Alex flailed but failing to stop his own momentum as he crashed into JP's lap, his hand pressing squarely upon the other's groin region as himself was practically lying across the other's thigh. He heard a choking sound above him and the man himself blinked for a few second not realizing hwat happened.

His first reaction was a hurried apology as he scrambled back off the other's lap, magnificently embarassed. 

His second reaction was realizing that his hand had pressed upon something hard, both when he fell upon the boy's lap and also when he accidentally pressed against it harder again as he propped himself off the other's lap.

"W- did you...?" The man looked at his hand, then up at the boy a little incredulously. Did they get hard from that kiss...? It was almost cute when he saw JP's entire flared red at Alex's realization.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

The boy reluctantly picked up some silverware and dug into the food, it wasn't as spicy as alex made it out to be except he choked when he felt Alex's hand on his crotch. Somewhere its not supposed to be The rice and stew came splattering out onto the table as JP coughed and dropped his spoon. Sad..since it tasted kinda good, not salty enough but good. It was nice to have Alex in his lap though, no matter how awkward. Ok maybe not in his lap this way, JP let out a small noise in the back of his throat as Alex put more pressure on it. 

"N-No!"

JP yanked a pillow over his lap, furiously avoiding Alex's gaze. God Alex had noticed and pressed his hand into it, then nudged his already semi-hard dick again. Was he a pervert or something? He didn't even apologize. Even though Alex was hot it didn't excuse him from being a weirdo. Especially after he harassed JP with his mouth. 

"You're the one that kissed me!"

He picked up the spoon from the table and dug into the weird curry thing, taking another bite slowly. As cute as Alex was when he was hugging his pillow he was much less cute when he was being a huge pervert. He could barely swallow the bite since he could feel Alex's eyes still on him. 

"What!?"

JP said that a little louder than necessary and then he nervously put the spoon back in his mouth, biting at it. It would probably die down after a while if he stopped thinking about it. But it was hard with Alex pointing it out like that. Or well now that it was bought to attention he wasn't even sure how he was hard with how embarassed he was. 

"Stop staring!"  
The boy threw the pillow at Alex then dashed off into his room, yelping as his toe met the edge of the table as he ran for safety. Alex couldn't harass him in his room, JP lied face down on his bed, squishing his semi-hard erection onto the bed under him. He grabbed a pillow to muffle his screams in frustruation. He wasn't horny enough to jerk off so he just took his phone out and scrolled through it, waiting for it to calm down. Or... JP grabbed at his laptop that was on sleepmode and tapped it open. He was writing a code the night before he went out and hadn't figured out what was wrong with it yet. Probbaly a misplaced semicolon somewhere..to the death of him. 

He got a bit too absorbed in his work, not realizing he left Alex outside as he tabbed through the hundreds of lines he had written down.

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex caught the pillow with his face, the way it slowly fell into his lap was almost comical as he stared at the embarssed boy running off. The man felt more than a little bad, he hadn't intended to embarass the other like he did, especially since he did end up practically assaulting JP between the kiss and the ... quite in appropraite hand placement. It wasn't like he did it on purpose but...well, if it was his fault, it was his fault. Frankly, Alex wasn't sure why he cared at all, but guilt tugged at him when it came to the boy, so he could only sigh and bury his hand in his face, though carefully not to ruin the make up.

Trying to distract himself, he looked at the food he ordered...nothing was edible judging by just how spicy they looked. Still, hunger dug at him painfully and the man sighed before finally grabbing the steaming hot nan bread, devouring it quickly though without much interest as he waited for the other to return, it was probably good to give them some privacy, take care of their issue and such...?

It was a good 30 minute that passed and Alex was getting rather concerned, he wasn't hearing anything from the room, and honestly he' drather not think about the possibility of JP taking 30 minute to take care of a hard-on from...being kissed. The food was getting a bit cold, and Alex looked on for a bit before deciding it was a good idea to probably check on the other. Taking a bowl and filling it with rice and the curry and heating it for a bit, the man made his way to the boy's room and saw the other lying on their bed, completely absorbed in some sort of work.

"What's that?" The man walked over and sat down on the bed beside JP who paid him little attention, completely absorbed in their work. The curry in his hand steamed, filling the room with the fragrance of spice as he watched over JP's shoulder curiously. He knew JP wasn't just a regular rich idiot, but whatever coding they were doing, it was more than a little complex.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Programming.."

JP mumbled, still typing away at his keyboard, he shifted himself to be more comfortable now that his back was hurting a bit. He stretched himself out on the bed, yawning a bit. He'd have to finish the running code on the account he needed it to help him get into systems faster. Something smelled good though..the boy craned his head back to see Alex closer than he expected. 

"...Why are you so close?"

JP pulled himself away from the older man, he didn't mind being close but it made his heart go dangerously fast. He stared at the bowl in Alex's hand then opened his mouth, waiting for Alex to feed him. It was more convinent this way after all, he wouldn't need to waste a hand to feed himself and slow down his working pace. Plus Alex probably didn't understand what was going on on the screen anyways..no danger. 

"Looks cool right.."

He really liked his laptop, kinda glowy with blue light up keys..customized it himself to his liking. It took way more time than he liked but it was worth it. JP was surprised to actually feel food in his mouth and he gave Alex a small thanks. 

It took him a while to realize what was really wrong with the scenario. Alex was practically a stranger. In his bedroom. Watching him work and feeding him. The boy slammed his laptop shut and stared wide eyed at Alex.

"Uh...do you wanna go somewhere?"

Watching him work was probably boring and it was inapropriate..anyways...cant have a guest be bored though when he checked the time he probably left Alex for way longer than he intended to.

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The code was complex but not un-understandable to alex, who had learned a fair bit about programming himself over the course of his job. Still,it wasn't his favorite thing to do on the job, he preferred to leave it to the more technolocially sound members of the squad. It seemed to be some sort of program related to computer efficiency...? It certainly peeked his interest, though any more invasion of the boy's privacy seemed inappropraite to Alex.

"Sorry." He muttered an apology and backed up when he saw the boy pull away from him, but kept his eyes glued to the computer, the man motioned a vague nod when JP proudly showed off his laptop, it was certainly fancy, though in his opinion almost too much so. Alex wasn't sure why he decided to feed the boy, but he supposed he ended up being more lenient with JP after practially assaulting the other, guilt is a terrible thing.

The agent was just getting a second spoon of food when he blinked a bit at the way JP slammed his computer close in a hurry and looked up at him like they just did something wrong. The man tilted his head a bit confused what di dthey have to hide so badly? Didn't they already plan to stay in the room, since he wasn't sure for JP, but he sure as hell wasn't going to walk out in the open with these make ups if he could avoid it. 

"I'm fine with whatever. We only have 2 hours from the party at this point anyway. No point in going out." Alex shrugged and held up another spoonful of food and poked it at the boy's lip, but the other seemed far more reluctant to take a bite now, apparently feeling like the scene was rather awkward. The man himself supposed it would be weird to be fed by a practical stranger in their bedroom, but honestly as a recon agent, he's...seen worse, so this doesn't relaly bother him much.

"Maybe I"ll sleep a bit more." The man continued, It was 2 hours to the party and honestly there wasn't much he wanted to do in JP's hotel room after all.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Sleep?"

JP looked at Alex almost incredously. Why sleep again? they slept till near afternoon, that was a good 8 hrs at least. He doubted Alex stayed up till dawn anyways. But well if the man wanted to sleep JP wasn't going to stop him, the bed was big enough if he wanted to sleep here anyways. Plus it let JP have the liberty of finishing his code. But he hoped at least Alex would finish feeding him before he went to sleep. The boy kinda enjoyed being fed..as childish as it was. But yes it felt like he was a baby and Alex was his dad or something..not what he wanted out of the relationship between the both of them. 

"Go sleep then....you can use the hotel Pajamas in the closet."

JP took the bowl from Alex's hands and placed it onto his lap, scooping up some rice and curry occasionally. He hoped his keyboard wasn't too noisy for someone to sleep next to if Alex decided to sleep on the bed. JP could go pull out the couch bed for Alex but he wasn't sure where Alex wanted to sleep and the comfort level the man needed for him to go to sleep...... JP eyed Alex's hands and his face flushed....right the same hands that jerked him off in the morning and kinda...molested him like half an hour ago.

Maybe he could kiss Alex when the man was asleep, his lips felt soft after all. Not that he really got to enjoy it earlier with how shocked he was. The boys typing paused as he became more and more lost in thought, spacing out as he stared at the screen before he mentally slapped himself. Earth to JP. Kissing was too far, he never really kissed any of his bed partners, as much as he'd hop into bed with anyone good looking as long as they were disease free he kept a strict no kissing rule.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

It was obvious JP didn't know Alex well, but that's to be expected considering they just met. The man was rather lazy by nature, but due to his job requirement among other things sleeping was very much a luxury, to his disappointment, now that he had the opportunity on this mission-vacation, he might as well take the most advantage of it. It wasn't like he's going to bed, but since there was nothing to do, a nap is fine, right?

"No it's fine, I'll just sleep in these." The man shook his head at the offer, it wasn't worth the time to change, then change back later for a nap, letting the bowl go to the boy's hand, he looked around the room. Was it appropriate for him to sleep in someone's bedroom, having just met them like...last night? Probably not, Alex wasn't picky about his sleep conditions, and honestly JP's room was so fancy the couch was pretty much the size of his bed anyway.

"Let me know when it's time to get up." Propping himself up by his hands, the man made his way out of the room and leaving the boy to space out about whatever they were thinking about, they were staring a good bit at him again and their face slightly reddened, it wasn't a hard guess waht they were thinking about but Alex simply left the other to their own device at this point. The food was still on the table, but mostly cold now, Alex took another glance at the curry that nearly destroyed him and shuddered before making himself comfortable on the soft and fluffy couch, cushioning his head with the couch pillow and lying facing up, stretching out a bit.

It didn't take long for the man to doze off peacefully.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP finished up the rest of his work in the long..or short time Alex was gone, he glanced at the clock as he rubbed semi-tired eyes. He usually didn't get tired from computer work this quickly but...blame it on the exhersion for having Alex around as well as clothes shopping. The boy splahsed his face with cold water then meandered out to the living room where Alex was dozed off on the couch. 

Alex looked cuter sleeping in dressed upclothing, almost like a prince. Except they were probably wrinkled. JP sighed and placed his hands on his hips. Could he wake up sleeping beauty with a kiss? The boy sniggered to himself at the initial thought but found himself bending over anyways, pushing Alex's bangs out of his forehad so he could press a small kiss against the man's pale skin. He traced a thumb softly over Alex's lips, they were slightly chapped but still looked nice to press his own lips against. he wouldn't mind

"Alex wake up we have to go."

They could show up late to the party but that usualyl led to awkward entrances and he would rather not. He shook the older man gently, then picked up the bowls and placed them neatly on the tray to leave in the hallway for pickup.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

"Mmn...." Alex mumbled softly as he felt a soft shake, was it time to get up? He was still groggy after all...completely unaware of what the boy had done, the man propped himself up slowly and stretched, looking up at the clock and was stunned to realize an hour and half had passed at this point. He was completely out cold after all, he looked up and noted that JP had already cleared off the plates, and was now arms length from him, shaking him awake.

"Sorry. I slept too much." The man muttered a soft apology and yawned yet again before lifting himself from the comfort of the couch. They were 30 minutes from the party time, even though it wasn't far away Alex had never been to one, so he wasn't quite sure how the showing up ettiquete quite worked. Seeing how the other was fully prepared to leave though, it seemed like it was time to move.

The man followed JP out of the door quickly, himeslf only bringing his phone and wallet, the man fully trusting himself not to to get mugged, while JP had the two's ticket and a small bag holding their wallet, phone, among other things. It was quite a long wait in the elevator down the 33 stairs of floor, Alex himself personally find the place excessive, but he supposed ot was to be expected from the biggest casino around in vegas, the time in the elevator was taken up by JP impatiently straightening up his dress which was wrinkled here and there due to him lying down. By the time the two were walking through the hall way o fthe casino, Alex's dress looked as perfect as the man's always perfect hair, not a speck out of place.

The two attracted quite a bit of attention walking towards where the party would be commencing soon, Alex tried his best to ignore it, but even he couldn't walk unscathed from the embarassment of wearing rather heavy eyeliners and dressing so flamboyantly.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Alex looked quite good even when he groggly opened his eyes. JP waited for the longest time for Alex to get his ass off the bed. His shoes were off on the side and he did decide to wear oxfords in the end. Lacing them a bit tighter than usual so they wouldn't slip off if dancing was to happen. 

The entirety of the elevator wait and ride he spent tryinf to fix Alex up. Thank God for the fact they were pretty wrinkle resistant or else he would have to get a new shirt asap. There weren't too many people in the elevator with them at that hour which he was thankful for. 

JP led the way to the quieter parts of the hotel, ducking into one of the closet halls before it opening the door into a wide party hall. He didn't like coming in from the main entrance too much. Almost immediately someone bumped into him, already inebriated from the alcohol passed around by scantily clad ladies in bunny outfits. 

"Alex?"

He turned to look at Alex behind him who looked almost surprised for a second. He took the man by the wrisf and dragged him to the check-in table where they both got golden star stickers to tape to their chests.

"Enjoy yourself...I guessed?"

JP stuck it on Alex's left breast then shrugged. He couldn't follow Alex around or vice versa anyway.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex muttered a noise of appreciation once JP got him nicely situated in the lobby area of the hall, the lights were slightly dimmed, with chairs and couches lying around all over. There were many people walking around and talking, with scandily dressed girls holding plates of colorful alcohol upon it, and even boxes of condoms tucked around in a few unoticeable corners on the tables, apparently for "later". 

Once the man parted from the boy and started walking around a bit by himself, he realized he wasn't quite ready for what was happening. Alex hadn't expected the party to have started so...quickly, he had mentally prepared himself for something chaotic and messy, and well, here he was. It wasn't as bad as he could've imagined, but he quickly realized that looking good in this party was quite a problem. The man had came for information, and well, there were so many sources willing to speak with him it was almost difficult to deal with everyone. The man skillfully navigated his way through the party, picking up conversations here and there and gaining what he could learn about the party and the casino, enduring a few bold approaches on him by some rather drunk personnels -- both men and women. A few men grabbed at his hip so forcefully Alex nearly whipped around and took them right out on instinct, but controlled himself, assaulting other party guest would surely be...inappropriate. The party and its guests were a treasure trove of information, and the agent had learned much regarding this casino. As expected of such a place, there was indeed quite the underground work happening, anything from drugs, to prostitution, but there wasn't any solid evidence of human trafficking that he was looking for. It seemed like he had to keep digging.

Quickly tiring out from the mental and physical exertion, the man sighed and took a seat in a chair, he had long lost sight of JP and assumed the other was far more skilled in enjoying this sort of atmosphere than he was, and went off for some fun. The party was just beginning, after all. ALex took the time to sit back, organizing the information in his head and scanning the crowd for any other potiential target for information.

One particularly alluring bunny girl walked by, many eyes on her as she swung her hip side to side, and offered a cup to him, winking suggestively and leaning a little showing off their asset to him where he sat. They looked a little surprised when the man refused, but Alex had never drank nor smoked, and much less used drugs in his life, and he'd like to keep it that way. Breaking it in a promiscuous place like this was certainly not his plan, despite the general atmosphere. Still, feeling a little bad for almost blowing off the girl, he looked up and met the girl's eye and politely nodded an apology before his eyes widened in shock.

The girl was...familiar. In fact, too much so -- she was one of the girls who was recently reported missing. What was she doing here, as a...service girl? Was is she doing here? Could she now work for the...If it was, then the man had to tread far more carefully, blowing his cover here would be dangerous and not to mention putting his target on guard. Still, this...this was the chance he was looking for.  
"Excuse me, miss." The man immediately stood up and stopped the girl who was just turning around, their waist length golden blond hair bouncing a bit with the motion, she was easily one of the prettier girls around, and it showed by the attention she got. Alex had a feeling if he didn't make his move now, he wouldn't get a chance once the party became more...intense, as one of the other patrons described to him.

With a gentle smile, Alex spoke of his invitation: "Would you like to...keep me company...later?" It was apparently allowed to invite girls for...lap dances, and such, for later. The first hour of the party was more or less people socializing and scouting out their target for the night, after all. Alex had little interest in actual sexual engagements, so using this time where most are distracted for some private information would be good, if the girl would be willing to give them, anyway.

The girl smiled daintily and nodded a small nod before turning and going back to her job at the moment, but not before taking off the bow adorning the front of her bunny outfit, signaling she was "taken". The man sighed softly and returned to his seat, now planning out exactly what he could ask the girl and what he couldn't. It wouldn't do to be too aggressive, lest the girl wasn't involved at all, after all. Even if she was in fact targetted by the traffickers, it would be far too dangerous to bet the girl wouldn't give him away after all. 

It was with such considerations that the man sat therer, his eyes continued to sweep through the crowd and following the girl as he was deep in thought, completely not realizing the boy who brought him here now beside him again.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

There wasn't much to do at the show before the show actually happened so he just walked around to see if he could find anyone he knew. All the guests invited were men, he wasn't sure how they managed that and it seemed like more of a strip club even though those usually let women in. Well he didn't mind though. The girls were cute, though none interested him to the extent that he'd take them to bed. Not that anyone in the room usually made it to bed, it usually turned into a huge sex party. Or something, he usually left beforehand anyways.

JP picked one of the coke cans off the table, glancing at the Pepsi before taking the can as well and tucking it in the crook of his elbow. 

The lights were still bright and all so it wasn't near time for anything. The boy glanced at his phone for the time. At least 10 more minutes. 

"Hey! Jp!"

He turned to see a red haired male wave enthusiastically at him, JP honestly didn't remember his name and they didn't do much but drink together like once. But he had nothing better to do anyway. He listened to the other boy animatedly talk about his home and what his younger sister was doing. Still sick, sadly, JP wondered briefly why he wasn't home to see his sick sister but the lights had started dimming and then his chatting partners attention was grabbed by a scantily clad cute male that walked past with martinis. 

JP didn't drink martinis. He frowned at his now empty can of coke and opened his Pepsi instead. Maybe he'd go see how Alex was doing. The hall was quite large so it took him a good few minutes of ducking past slightly drunk people and a few who stopped him for brief chatrs before he found Alex and a pretty blond girl all over him. 

"Looks like you're enjoying the party."

Why did he feel kinda bitter that the girl was in his lap? JP eyed her figure up and down, surely if it was another day he'd try to chat her up but...for some reason he wasn't feeling it today.  
The boy swiped a glass of whatever alcohol that was being ferried past him and he dumped it into his can of Pepsi. At least it didn't taste bad like this. He took the chair next to Alex and sat down.

"Didn't know this was your type."

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The party started sooner than he thought, Alex hadn't sat for more than 5 minutes before the lights started dimming away and the scantily cladded bunny uniformed servers around started finding their...partners for the night. It wasn't long before the girl he had "reserved" for the night swayed their way over to him, and made her way into his lap, locking him in place in the chair. Alex had expected some sort of...acts but he had not expected for the woman to just sit in his lap, this was far too close for comfort, and even worse when the girl now leaned against him, their soft assets pressed against his chest as they nuzzled into his neck sending goosebumps thoguth the man's body.

"So, I havn't seen you before?" Seeing Alex almost in shock, the girl started her own conversation, nuzzling up against him and running her hand suggestively across the man's body. "I'm sure of it, I wouldn't miss someone as beautiful as you, after all." 

The agent had half the mind to push the girl off, especially once JP came and sat beside him, throwing judging glances at him.

"No. This is my first time here." Alex answered the girl offhandedly before turning to answer JP as well a little scandalized, "Hush. I didn't-" He had to stop himself in a hurry, both because not wanting to offend the girl sitting in her lap but also not wanting to give away the fact that he did not go for the girl in hope of taking her to bed, or anywhere.

Their little exchange brought a small giggle upon the girl's lip, who leaned up as if wanting to receive a kiss from the man, Alex quickly put a hand over the other's soft and plump lips, he wasn't interested in any sort of actual intercourse after all, and it seemed like the other took the hint, though they didn't back off at all.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions, if that's okay?" The agent asked carefully, finally getting to the main point, he had hoped he could find something, any in formation from the girl, but the other despite agreeing to answer questions, always gave vague or painless responses. It was pretty clear they were trained for this sort of questioning to Alex's disappointment, it wasn't even 10 minutes before the man simply gave up, though he was pretty sure this party was at least somewhat related to human trafficking trades. As they spoke, it seemed that the party was starting more officially, because scantily cladded girls were now not only in people's laps, but also on stage, entertaining the guests with banters but also...strip shows. There were much cheering as the girls lost pieces of their clothing with each banter with the crowd.

"Done?" The girl smiled at him, Alex returned the smile politely and nodded, then felt her shift in his lap and fish out a small button from her shirt.

"Then, it's time to celebrate our new guest~!"

With a press of a button, the music in the area changed drastically, almost like a game show as the light shined on him.

"It seems we have a new comer in the crowd~! Let's welcome...Alex to our grand party! Please come up and receieve your reward, Alex!" 

The man blinked as he heard the horrifying announcement, but the crowd was already cheering for him, and the girl in his lap simply smiled and climbed off herself, leaving him with little excuse but to make his way up stage.

"What is this..." The man whispered to JP, who seemed more than a little miffed by the arrangement, before awkwardly start walking towards the stage.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP wasn't sure why he was jealous when he saw the girls hand run over Alex's chest. Sure it kinda mirrored what he did earlier but...seeing her straddle Alex and try to seduce him didn't sit well with the boy.

But hey why did he care? He was pretty sure Alex came to these kinds of parties to have fun and he should be happy that Alex landed himself a quite pretty girl. Big boobs, curvy and soft in all the right places- wasn't anything he could offer for the man in bed at all. He would have said she was hot if he was into blonds. 

Alex was blond tho... JP blushed a bit and ducked his head, covering his slightly warming cheeks with his arm and peeking over to glance at Alex as they kept talking.

He didn't expect the weird flashing lights and music shift. The boy had been to a few but it was definitely new. JP bit his lip, maybe they were just trying to keep things interesting.

"I don't know."

He watched Alex make his way onto the stage as a huge ball desecnded from the ceiling. Didn't look like anything special. But the semi naked announcer girl motioned for Alex to grab it firmly as pull. Putting her hand over Alex and pressing her naked breasts up against the man's back. 

JP didn't expect a burst of color and confetti- and a bunch of neon colored plastics. Wait where those condoms? The boy wasn't sure to laugh or to cry at Alex's rather surprised expression. He did end up snickering when dildos came out of the thing as well and hit Alex on the head.

"Enjoy your night Alex.."

The girl laughed and pushed some of the rubbers into his hand then turned back to the audience with one of the celebratory balls toys in her hand. At least the spotlight was off Alex, even though a bunch of guys laughed and slapped Alex on the back as he got off the stage.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex did not enjoy the treatment in the least, he had always hated the spotlight, and when the condoms and dildos came crashing down on him the man almost thought about storming from the place then and there. It took a few deep breathing to calm himself as he made his way off the stage, pulling god damned condoms out of his shirt as he endured the excessive amount of attention he's receiving. He nearly crashed into his chair in relief by the time he made his way back to the chair, though as soon as he sat down, girls crowded around him. Apparently now having had the spotlight for a moment, everyone had noticed the new and incredibly hot participant, before long the man was surrounded, each of them trying to chat him up, and the blonde girl who Alex had realized now would be no help to his investigation had returned upon his lap.

"Here, something to help you calm down." The man blinked as the girl was now holding a strangely colored drink in front of him, clearly offering some sort of beverage. Alex wasn't sure if it was a good idea to drink anything that comes out of this shady place, but out of politeness still received the drink with a strained smile, though before he had the chance to sip from the cup, he was instantly distracted by the motion of the girl upon her lap.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, a little alarmed. The only response he received was a secretive smile from the blond, who sat up straight and promptly wrapped her arms around the man's neck, then their hips swaped upon his leg, rubbing against his...sensitive organ to his shock. Was this on purpose? Was this supposed to be part of the show...? Alex was 100% not comfortable for this, and was even less so when he felt his own body reacting to the sensual movements of the girl despite himself wanting no part in it.  
He could barely pay attention when he felt his drink being snatched from his hand.

"I- uh. I need to get something to drink." The man endured a few minutes of the treatment, while it wasn't uncomfortable physically, it...the man swallowed nervously as he made his excuse and pushed at the girl, he didn't want this, this was wrong. His servicer blinked a few times, but simply smiled and nodded as she clambered off of him.

"Don't be so uptight, you should enjoy yourself more." The way she emphasized her words made Alex more than a little uncomfortable, almost like she knew something he didn't, though her eyes were more or less glued to the glass of alcohol on the table which had been forgotten, apparently in some surprise. The man didn't quite understand the significance as he ran off into the distance, beelining for the drinks table and as far from the woman as he could.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP couldn't help but stare at their lower bodies glued together. He was in alsxs lap earlier today but it was nothing like this. Was it what Alex liked? He could see the man clearly half hard in his tight pants. The rather colorful drink he snatched from Alex tasted overly sweet even for his own tastebuds. But the bitter taste of alcohol underneath overlayed most of the sugary sweetness. 

JP got off his own chair and followed Alex to the drinks table. He just finished the cup as he approached Alex. Leaning onto the older man as the drink was stronger than he thought it would be. Or maybe he wasn't feeling too hot under the collar.

JP pressed his nose against Alex's back, eagerly breathing in Alex's scent. Was this weird....sure but he couldn't really figure out what he was doing. His temperature felt way too high to the point he was almost delirious. 

"Alex.."

He tugged at Alex's sleeve before pressing himself into the man's arms when Alex turned around. 

It felt safe and warm like this even though the flashing party lights made him a bit dizzy. He could feel Alex's hand tighten on his arm and vaguely registered Alex asking him what was wrong.

Well he wasnf sure either. JP felt quite short of breath for no reason as he clung onto the older man. Alex would probably take care of him? He felt kinda sick. JP panted softly and brushed a hand across the front of Alex's pants. Not sure why the feeling of Alex's semi hard erection excited him so badly.

"What's going on?"

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex practically crashed into the drinks table in desperation to get away from the crowd, thankfully the place was more or less free of people, everyone settling down with someone or chatting in their seat, or focused on the show. The man sighed, thankful for a moment of respite from the chaos around him. He looked on the table, and was pleased to see that not all drinks at this place was alcoholic, there seemed to be juices and punches on the table too.

Not thinking too much, the man took a ladle and grabbed the least alerting looking color -- a drink that resembled a white paste. He grabbed a cup for himself, and within the first sip realized his mistake.

Who the hell puts lube together with the drinks. What sort of prank was this? The man stood there spitting for a good 10 seconds before hearing the sound of someone chuckling behind him. He whipped around to see middle aged man with glasses smiling at him with amusement, clearly they saw the entire scene to the embarassment of Alex.

"Drunk already? That's no good, you gotta have some fun first." The man leaned over, stuffing a condom at him and winked. "You're a looker, so I'm sure you'll find someone good for you." 

Alex certainly was not drunk, but at this point having been caught drinking lube the man simply nodded abit begrudgingly and let the mistunderstanding run. Better seen as drunk than...drinking lube while sober, after all. The other seemed nice enough, but at this point with the situation and just how much had been harassed the man had half the mind to attack when the other started stuffing the plastic into his hand, but the agent simply smiled a bit strained as he pocketed th condom absentmindedly. He had no plan of using it but if it got rid of his unwanted conversation he'll just take it.

It didn't take long before the man found his escape. A few moments later he felt a weight by his side and turned to see JP leaned against his back, though he knitted his brow a bit when he felt the other breath in against him. What were they doing?

"JP?" It took a bit before Alex realized that something was actually wrong with the other, they seemed a bit red, and the way they pushed into his arm wasn't something the other would do probably. Their distance being so close Alex could also hear the other's short breathing.

"Are you ok-" Before the agent could ask his question, he felt the boy's hand on his dick. Ok they're probably just fine then. Alex's patience with being sexually harassed was running low, having been harassed endlessly the past 30 minutes or so. Apparently the movement from JP didn't dodge the eye of the man in front of them, though.

"Haha...have fun, then. Remember to stay safe kiddos." The man disappeared as quickly as they came as they blended into the crowd leaving Alex with JP acting strange, though now with the quietness he had wanted. He turned his attention back to his companion who seemed more than a little under the weather.

"Let's just leave. I'm pretty much done with what I needed." The suggestion was reasonable, there wasn't much to be learned at this party at this point, and frankly it wasn't that entertaining either to Alex either, he alos had to figure out exactly what was happening to the boy, they were fine just a few moments ago, after all. It seemed like JP didn't want to stay here much longer himself, becasue the other vaguely nodded, though apparently unable to walk judging by the way they leaned on him. Sighing a little at his fairly annoying night, the man supported JP by the shoulder and lugged the other out into the cooler air in the hallway, out of the warm lobby.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

He was glad to be pulled out into the hallway, the cooler air from the outside woke him up a bit better from the daze. But still he couldn't ignore their bodies pressed together as Alex practically dragged him around. At least the hallway was practically very empty. 

"Hey-"

JP stumbled as Alex paused and then grasped at Alex's collar, pressing a desperate kiss to the man's neck as Alex was too tall for him to reach his lips. 

"Hurts a bit."

It took him a while to realize how hard he felt in his tight pants. Regretting wearing his tightest pair of pants quiet a lot. At least Alex was kinda hard too. He slotted his leg between Alex's leg, putting pressure on Alex's crotch as he weakly rutted against Alex's thigh, desperate for release. 

Alex smelled good too, so strong so manly and JP wrapped a arm around Alex's torso, crying softly into the mans expensive silk dress shirt. 

"Help me."

It sounded more like a beg than a demand but he couldn't do much at the momment. He just wanted Alex's hand on his dick like this morning,or maybe Alex's mouth..those soft warm lips. JP shuddered in Alex's arms.

"M not sick"

Alex lugged him off to the general direction of the bathroom, seating him on one of the toilets. Jp was glad that sitting meant he didn't have to move much but he was still disgustingly hard in his pants and it wasn't fun. At least Alex was nice enough to let him lean against him. 

"Mmh"

He nuzzled against Alex, hand palming Alex again through his pants. He traced the shape then gently squeezed it, pulling a surprised moan from the blond man.  
It was too much to think clearly, there was a slight thought in the back of his mind of how this was all wrong, but he ignored it in favor of how good Alex felt in his hand. 

But even as he tried to distract himself his own dick begged for attention. They were too frustrating to get off so he just looked up at Alex, slightly teary eyed as he played with the older man's organ.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex shivered at the amount of touching JP was doing to him as they muddled their way through the hallway, it’s like the boy couldn’t keep his hand off him or something with they way they nuzzles at him and pulled at him then kissed him on the neck. The man wasn’t sure why, but it was almost arousing how much it looked like JP needed him to do something. Just what was happening?? The kid was fine like 10 minutes ago, a drink or two couldn’t possibly have these sort of ef-

“Did you...get drugged...?” Alex’s brow furrowed as he looked down at the helpless JP. If that was the case then it would make more sense, he knew this party was a bad idea and now he’s semi-hard with a drugged up kid to deal with. In a fit of desperation Alex pulled the two of them into the nearest bathroom and seated JP, trying hard to ignore the other’s tent poking from their exceedingly tight pants. He allowed the other to lean on him as he pondered what to do.

Should he just leave...? It wasn’t really his responsibility to deal with drugs after all, but...if JP was drugged from the drink meant for him, it almost felt unfair to just leave the boy suffering. Not to mention judging by the way the other acted Alex wouldn’t be surprised if JP went and just allowed himself to be...accessible to everyone he come across. It wasn’t really his business but that would be pretty bad for Alex’s conscience. It was also kind of hard to think with the boy fondling his dick at any given moment and pulling soft moans from the man, pushing the boy away did nothing at all as they were on top of him nearly immediately. The way the boy looked up at him so helplessly made Alex a bit hit under the collar himself, his dick now fully erect in its tight constraint.the man supposed If JP just got off it was probably alright...?

“C-can’t you do it yourself?” Alex hit his lip and muttered, before bending down and unzipping JP’s incredibly tight leather pants, the sound of relieve escaping from the boy’s lip as he  
Pulled their organ from its restraint sent shivers up Alex’s spine. Just how good did JP feel...? It was almost dizzying how hot the room suddenly felt to Alex, holding JP’s incredibly hard organ in his hand as he fingered it a bit and pulling moans that were far more intense than The man would be expecting from a handjob. Why was he giving someone a handjob in a damn bathroom...? This felt so wrong, so awkward, yet Alex couldn’t stop himself from teasing the organ here and there, pressing his slender finger against the veins as his own breath quickened, seeing JP moaning and gasping at his every touch as they latched upon his arm trying to leverage themselves.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Drugged...did he get drugged? He didn't think of the possiblity not that he had done much thinking ever since he stumbled onto Alex. But possibly?

"I don't know?"

Having his pants undone felt like a blessing. Even though the cool air hitting his warm skin made him shudder. And then oh Alex's hand on him.

Just like this morning, he pressed weakly again Alex's fingers. Clinging to the man's dress shirt and wrinkling the nice fabric under his fingers. 

"G-good"

He choked out and took in a shuddering breath. Why did it feel so good? He was hyperaware of Alex's fingers sliding around, spreading the slick precum leaking from the tip down his length. 

"M-more please"

He didn't know why it wasn't enough but for some reason he wanted more in a way he couldn't put the words to his mouth for. JP felt bad that Alex seemed kind of hesitant. And he palmed at Alex's cock again, this time fumbling with Alex's belt buckle, trying to pull the offending article off. 

"Lemme help."

How quickly he ripped Alex's underwear off as well as his pants meant he raked finger nails down the sides of Alex's legs. Slightly red marks as he dived forward and took the man's half hard erection in his mouth. 

He hadn't liked the taste of it earlier but now it tasted almost like candy. JP pressed his tongue hard against it, holding it steady with his free hand. 

"Mmnhgh"

He was never so glad to have something so big fill his mouth like this and he barely registered Alex's hand pausing.

"Snhmh~ tastes good"

He panted softly and glanced up at Alex. This was okay right? The man didn't seem to be protesting after all.

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

It was a bit distracting to give JP a handjob while the boy was literally clawing at him and moaning as if he was actually fucking them or something, but Alex took a few deep breathes as he concentrated on the movement of his hand, sliding his finger up and down, then pumping the organ and digging at the veins with his finger nail. The man wasn’t really sure he was doing the right thing, but it seemed like JP was enjoying this quite a bit, even though it didn’t seem like the other was even close to their climax despite all their pleasured noises.

“Hu- wha- wait!” The man was a little distracted but he hadn’t expected to have his pants and underwear ripped off within seconds, and before he realized it a soft moan escaped his own lip as he felt his hard organ surrounded by the warmth of JP’s lips as their tongue worked and teased at the hard erection. Did it taste good? Alex wasn’t sure but this wasn’t what he signed up for when he woke up this morning.

“J-JP that’s...s-stop.” The man was glad he had enough self control left in him to slowly push on the seated boy off his dick, his body resisted and screamed at him for the loss of pleasure, but Alex couldn’t just let a drugged kid Get him off rather than the other way around.

The disappointed look JP gave him was almost arousing in its own right somehow. But the other simply clung onto him as he continued to try to bring the other to the climax to no avail.

“What...what is...” The man a little shocked, was this the drug’s doing...? That JP couldn’t come from erection stimulation...? Then what...

“No way.” Alex muttered, does this kind of sex drug even exist? Ones that works for...posteriors...? His breathing quickened nervously, he’d never think of this normally, but it was the only option left. Breathing in deep to calm himself, the man took his hand from the boy’s dick then forced the boy to lean against the wall instead, revealing their entrance, already somewhat slick to his surprise. Self-lubricated...?  
He was more than a little hesitant at what the boy probably needed, but The way the boy gasped and moaned in need was growing more and more desperate, just...finger is okay, right? Alex wasn’t sure anymore, between the dizzying heat in the room and his own dick practically screaming at him his ability to think was at a all time low.

“T-tell me if you want me to stop.” It was both a command and a bit of hopeful thinking when Alex muttered those words, his heart pumping as he rubbed his finger against the ring of sensitive muscle that led to the inside of the other.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

He wanted to get off so badly, and he didn't appreciate Alex pushing him of his dick. He whined softly for the lack of the feeling of being filled up by Alexs cock. That felt good- JP tried to slap the thoughts away but he really wanted it back in his mouth again. 

JP almost cried out in dissapointment when Alex stopped touching him and pushed him up against the wall. Was Alex leaving him? Were they going smewhere? He shivered harder when Alex pulled his pants down more and revealed his entrance. Ah? he was wet for some reason? That wasn't supposed to happen to boys. Still- ah that felt good when Alex rubbed a slim digit against his entrance. 

At least for some reason that he was drugged up it had him lubed up as well so he didn't mind. Made things all the easier- except he wasn't supposed to be fucked. He was supposed to be the one on top. JP pressed his flushed face against the cool tiled wall when Alex stuck his finger inside way too easily. Fuck- it felt so invasive but so good at the same time.  
"Don't stop" He gasped out as Alex pushed one finger in and out of him. 

JP pushed back onto it easily once he got used to the initial foriegn feeling of being breached. Why didn't he try being done earlier? It seems to feel pretty good- even if its just the drugs talking. he wasn't a bottom by any means.

"Alex- more please."

The boy reached back to feel behind him where Alex was teasing him with one digit. They could go for another right? That wouldn't hurt. He held a baited breath as he pushed one of the fingers inside himself alongside Alexs. God- another finger wasn't much but it had him hanging his head and staring at the floor, licking his lips to prevent himself from drooling onto the floor. He had some dignity for gods sake. 

"Anhg-"

But then Alex brushed against that spot inside of him that had him pushing back on Alex's fingers way too hard. There fuck that felt good- he rocked back as Alex stilled in surprise. 

"There please"

His voice didn't even sound like his own, he didn't beg.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex's breathing quickened as he felt his finger slide almost too easily into the other, it was almost like JP's body was inviting him to play, and it was...distracting, to say the least. The man licked at his lips at the boy arched in front of him, baring their body to him as they squirmed for his touches before mentally slapping himself -- he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, he's here on a mission not to have fun taking advantage of some drugged up kid practically begging for his finger. Did he want to give them more...?

"I- this is..." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say as he watched JP stick a fingerin alongside his then their body shuddering in pleasure, did it feel that good? It was just a finger or two after all, but seeing JP so arounsed was almost too tempting, and before he realized it, the man had added another finger to the other's moan of delight.

Alex had sex before and certainly had anatomy lesson before, but this was his first time with a guy, in a bathroom, and JP was drugged. The whole situation was so foreign to him that the usually confident agent was feeling more than a little lost as he rubbed his finger in and out of the other's eager hole. It felt a bit wrong to encourage this, yet JP seemed like he needed it so badly. How much is the influence from drug, and how much is itJP...? The man wasn't sure at all as he tore moan after moan from the boy's mouth as he felt their behind tightened, wrapping his digits in the warmth.  
He paused when the other's body shuddered violently when he touched something, was that the...prostate...? Alex wasn't exactly sure, but he knew from anatomy and also words of mouth from his co-workers when he catches bits of conversations that the prostate was sensitive but this was almost abnormal, the moment his hand brushed against the spot JP llooked like thei body was set on fire, squirming as their head flung back, the moan was almost shockingly loud.

"Is this...alright...?" The man asked, a little unsure as he started scissoring the boy's inside, spreading them wider with his slender fingers slowly and digging into the sensitive organ whenver his finger brushed past it. Truthfully he wasn't sure if this was how he'd be able to relieve JP, it was more like a motion for foreplay with a woman, but it was the best that Alex knew. The way JP begged at him and wiggled their hips set Alex's own groin region on fire as the man bit his lips trying to stop himself from making any embarassing noises of his own

**JP** \-----------------------------------------

"y-yeah"

Was totally alright. More than fine. It felt heavenly. He couldn't wait for Alex to pull his fingers out and fill him up with his di-. JP slammed full stops on that line of thought, groaning softly to himself. He'd blame the drugs for that. The boy himself never let himself be done even though the majority of his partners were male. 

He should try it out some other time if being stimulated from behind felt half this good. 

"Gimme more please."

Honestly three fingers weren't enough even though it was a awkward endeavor with his own in the fray of Alex scissoring him open quite expertly. 

"Alex please?"

He couldn't outright ask for Alex's dick he could only hope the man took the hint or was horny enough to stick it into him. Nothing sounded better at the moment. Maybe he could actually cum with Alex pounding against his prostate. Nice and rough right..? His eyes rolled back as Alex nudged his prostate again, scratching lightly at the tiled walls. 

He vaguely registered someone coming into the bathroom and tried his best to keep his whines down but it only made the soft squelching noises as Alex slid his fingers in and out louder to his ears. 

"A-ah"

What was taking Alex so long anyways? He was sure he was loose enough with whatever they drugged him up with to take Alex without any preparation. Alex wasn't even that big...JP denied the fact to himself. 

Still he was happy Alex was helping him, rather than some random stranger that would probably have more STD than a dead 20 year old hooker in the 1800s. 

"Aah-alex"

He was so close his legs were trembling but the slim digits weren't enough to push him over the edge. Plus he was sure Alex was insanely hard as well so what was preventing the man from sliding all the way into him? It wasn't like either party was unwilling.

**ALex** \-----------------------------------------

"M- more?" Alex was a little shocked, the boy had three fingers inside of them already, how was this not enough...? They seemed like they were enjoying this more than a little bit too with the way they cried and squirmed, but even like this they didn't seemed anywhere close to climaxing. Was there really no way to clear the boy's body of the drug...? The way the boy looked back at him, deseperation in their eye was almost too much for the agent, and he briefly wondered if it would be okay if it was just to help the other get of- Alex shook his head, they met less than 24 hours ago, and while JP was drugged he sure as hell wasn't.. As m uch as he'd like to bury himself inside the other already it felt wrong, however much JP seemed to want it. 

"I- I can't...that's..." The man refused a little hesitantly, still thrusting his finger in and out of the other's eager hole, he pushed against JP's finger, signalling for the other to stop -- it was quite awkward with two of his fingers and one of JP's after all. Instead, he pulled in a 3rd finger almost too easily into the other, appreciating the soft warmth and the boy's squirming movement tightening onto his digits. It was incredibly tight and warm, clearly JP hadn't done it often in the behind if at all, which made it all the more awkward for Alex to be the first, whats with the other on drugs and all. Despite his own erection shooting needs up his body, the man clenched his teeth and shook his head, though his own desire was clear to see in his eyes, along with a burning need of his own.

Instead, Alex elected to roughly thrust his fingers into the other, pressing against the boy's sensitive spot over and over, hoping to bring the other over the edge though seemingly to little avail, his own breathing growing increasingly strained as his mind continued to wander toward the idea of himself buried inside the boy and forcing cries of delight from JP.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Alex looked too much like he was holding himself back and he didn't like it.goddamit. sure he wasn't a sub but he was pretty sure he looked goddamned delightful and would Alex please hurry up. Having all three of Alex's fingers inside him wasn't bad at all. And he bought his rather slick finger to his mouth, licking off the wetness. Didn't taste like much... The lubrication was dripping down his inner thighs at this point with how hard Alex was teasing him and he wanted to die. 

Ah- he was so hard already he just wanted to get off. JP stroked himself with his now clean hand, trying to bring himself over the edge with no avail. The rough brushes of Alex's fingers were good though. He tossed his head back craning a bit to look at Alex with slightly teary eyes. No longer able to take the soft assault of pleasure on his senses. 

"Alex..."

Fuck the Russian behind him was so hot he couldn't really care where he came from. Or that he barely knew him. to be honest he had bedded people he had known for less. 

Alex looked as thirsty as he was if not more so he wasn't sure at all why Alex wasn't fucking him when he was so receptive to it. Who wouldn't want to fuck a cute boy in the bathroom anyways? It wasn't like he was dirty. Was that what Alex was concerned about.

"I assure you I'm cleann" JP whined and bucked back harder onto Alex's fingers. Eagerly swallowing the slim digits and clenching down on them.

He could see Alex's hard leaking cock when his eyes trailed down Alex's body. The strained red head poking out from under his dress shirt,still gleamingly wet from the boys saliva.

He couldn't push himself back onto it with how Alex was bracing him against the wall.

"Shame.." he groaned as Alex pressed against his prostate again with all three fingers.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Despite his best effort, it seemed like whatever drug JP took weren't so forgiving as to allow the other to come simply from stimulation, if it was normally with the way the boy's crying they probably would've came many times over. The man made a vague mental note to research whatever it was that JP drank, but at the moment he had more to worry about, like how his dick is now practically screaming at him for attention, yet the only way he could think of relieving himself was to stick it inside of the boy in front of him. 

The man shook his head over and over trying to clear away the immoral thoughts to no avail, his own desperation growing strong as his eyes were glued to the boy's body, barely visible through their shirt but squirming animatedly. Was it okay...? The other wanted it so badly, and it didn't seem like there was anyway for them to get of-

"Oi. They're already begging, ya know?" Alex's pondering was interrupted by a voice from the next stall. "If you don't hurry it up, I'll come over myself and fuck the kid."

That was more than a little rude in Alex's opinion, but the man looked down at JP to see them seeminly almost receptive to the idea. Just how desperate was the boy to get a dick inside of them...? It felt like it would be more irresponsbile than anythign to just toss JP to a stranger, and...

THe man wouldn't admit it, but he was more than a little eager after the push as he fished out the condom that was jamed in his backpocket against his pants. He was still a little hesitate as he teared open the packaging, but the way JP looked hungrily at him pushed away the last of his self-restraint as he slipped the plastic over his desperate hard-on. Was this alright...? The question briefly fleeted through the man's mind before he simply bit his lips and propped his erection against the boy's eagerly waiting entrance.

The plastic was slippery, and with just how prepared the boy was between the self-lubricated drug and the three fingers previously, Alex was surprised by just how easily his organ slipped into the warmth of the younger boy, tearing a soft groan from his own lips as he felt himself enveloped in their tightness.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

Getting fucked sounded good- especially with how gruff the man on the other side sounded. He'd probably fuck him immediately. JP whined softly, it sounded good enough to make his insides tingle, and with Alex's fingers still wriggling inside of him he could only picture something bigger-. He knew how big Alex was from taking him in his mouth and feeling him up but would that feel the same as Alex inside of him? 

Oh- it seemed like Alex was moving though- or was he leaving him? He craned his head to look as he heard the crinkling of plastic. So he was nice enough to use protection- but he could only stare as Alex ripped the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it down his cock. Finally why was Alex so slow? The feeling of the hot organ resting against his behind had him biting his lip in anticipation. Couldn't Alex just stick it into him. Goddamit. 

"A-ah"

He gasped when Alex actually pushed inside, he could feel every inch of Alex inside of him- this was probably one of the things Alex should have taken slow but he didn't. JP choked on his moan as he tried to accomodate for the stretch as well as how amazingly mindblown he felt. 

"P-please"

His trimmed fingernails weakly raked at the walls as he scrabbled for some semblence of sanity in midst of all the pleasure. The boy bet it would feel much better without the condom but well- safety first wasn't bad...? maybe? God he didn't care as much as long as he was getting some. Alex making soft noises made his heart pound harder in his chest and then when Alex shifted to slightly adjust himself in a more comfortable positon- JP almost cried out when it rubbed against his insides.  
He could feel Alex's warm hand on his hips when Alex finally decided to move. F-fuck, JP's eyes rolled back, mouth parting in pleasure. 

"M-more."

His legs were trembling so hard and at this point Alex was probably holding him up by pinning him up against the wall. JP bit back a moan as Alex slid out then pushed back in, forcing him onto his toes and pressing his chest up against the wall as well. Was he missing this all his life- if taking a drug like this or even without would give him half of what he was feeling now he'd glady go for it. 

"P-please"

The boy gasped, craning his head back, maybe Alex would give him a kiss. He didn't know why he wanted a kiss, he usually had a no kissing rule but he liked how breathless and hazy everything felt and Alex felt really good at the momment. He wanted all of his partner.  
JP barely craned his head to look when he heard a whistle from the man front he next stall, now peeking over the edge of the stall panels. Why was someone nosy enough to watch them fuck- even though he was attractive. He couldn't keep his moans down at all though. 

"Ngh" 

He shamelessly reached a hand down to jerk himself off, except his hands were too weak for any firm grip and it just felt like soft teasing touches.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

"Hng...ngn..." Alex huffed as he feel his breathing turn ragged from the feeling, god it's been so long since he had actual sex and JP...JP was so tight, and so receptive. The other's moan was like music to his ear as their body pressed together, everything felt so hot and tight that the agent almost felt dizzy from the pleasure. Somehwere in the back of the man's head he felt this was...wrong, but it felt so good, the way the boy squirmed under him as if they needed him, all of him.

The agent was still a little hesitant as he pulled out and thrusted into the boy slowly, pushing himself in against the weak resistance of the other's inside, though it felt more like the other hungrily devouring him into its warmth, pulling soft groans from his lips as he pressed himself tightly against the boy's back, gently nuzzling into the crook of the other's neck as he tried to calm himself despite his own hip worked for his own release in a slow rolling motion.

He saw the boy crane his neck for a kiss, and gently pressed his lip against the other, still hazy from pleasure. Alex...wanted it, to taste the boy, wrapped in their warmth and drinking in their moans. It almost felt too intimate...but it felt...good, to own the other and have them so eager for his own touch. His head snapped up when he heard the whistling and saw a man peeking over the top of the stall.  
"...What the hell are you looking at?" The man's voice held more than a little aggression, he didn't appreciate being watched ever, much less while he was...doing something he felt rather embarassed about. Yet despite his aggressive tone, the other simply smirked.

"Just looking. Don't mind me." 

Except he did mind. Yet he was in no position to do anything about it, and the man simply bit back his growl of annoyance, and instead buried his face into the other's neck again as he changed up the pace, speeding up and rubbing aggressively against the other's soft spot now, trying to get the other off quickly. If the man wasn't going to stop watching, then the faster they get out of here the better.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP really enjoyed this, moans softly spilled out of his lips with every pull and push of Alex's hips. When their lips touched it felt like a spark of electricity down to the heat that was pooled like a firey cloud in his groin but sadly Alex pulled away...

He weakly followed where Alex was looking to a man peeking over the top of the stall but at the moment it was more arousing being caught like this than embarrassing. Did it mean he could get anoth- 

"Aaah"

The harder snap in Alex's hips, despite the short shallow thrusts easily pushed the thoughts out of his head. He kept his back arched out, making it easier for Alex to grind up against him. Everything felt so wet and slick, wrong as he felt more lubricant leak down his leg and over Alex's cock. Every thrust against his sweet spot seemed to cause more fluid to easily drip out of his body. His own cock was heavy in his hand and he teased the head between two pinched fingers, eager to find his release. It seemed like Alex wanted him to hurry up for some reason too. He wasn't complaining though, the pace was a nice improvement. Even though his insides felt like they were being rubbed way too quickly.  
What he didn't expect was Alex to bury his face into his neck, Alex's bangs tickled a bit even though his locks were feather soft. 

"Ah-oh Oh Al-l lex."

His legs gave out on him as the rough assault on his prostate pushed him over the edge. It was awkward as he slid off Alex's cock, wobbling as he fell down against the wall, cock twitching as the white milky liquid went in streaks across the tile. He felt kinda dazed from all off it. too good too pleasurable but there was the fleeting thought of not enough

"Oh..."

He leaned back on Alex's legs, tilting his head up to look at Alex's still embarrassing hard cock, covered in slick fluid. It was easy to wrap a hand around it and give Alex a few pumps. Surely he could try to get Alex off as well? He was feeling much better compared to before since he came and he blinked at Alex, eyes a bit clearer than before.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The boy came surprisingly quickly, though not to Alex's surprise when he felt the boy clench down harshly against him, tearing a loud groan from his mouth as the boy collapsed before he could hold the other up. It was...it was definitely arousing, to see the other so pleasured and satisified from his touch, but he could still see a bit of hunger in the other's eye, was just one round not enough...? He wasn't going to complain though, the man was more than a little disappointed, himself still hard and...well, he wasn't far from getting off but it wasn't soon either, JP simply came too fast, despite just how arousing it was to see the other loudly proclaim their delight at being under him. Still, it was probably for the better, being watched was making him uncomfortable, and he'd much rather continue in a more...comfortable position than pressing JP up against the wall of a tight bathroom stall.

"Hey...you guys done...? Or...do you guys have room for another?" It seemed like the man watching them just didn't know how to take a hint, because them seemed a little eager despite Alex's clear intent that they were not welcomed. But apparently they figure dit out quickly, because they quickly started retreating frmo the side of the bathroom stall when they saw Alex rather roughly push JP's hand off of his dick and the boy off of him, then in a swift series of movement, throw away the unused condom then crudely cover up his erection, then slamming the door of the stall open.

The man cursed at his tight pants, he couldn't even unzip his pants over his raging erection properly, managing only pulling up the zipper part of the way as he rushed out in pursuit of their eavesdropper angrily. Clearly running with an erection wasn't the best of idea, though, because despite being very atheletic, the agent only managed to wobble awkwardly forward a few steps before the other was already out of the bathroom.  
"Блядь." Alex muttered a soft curse, but knew it was an effort in vain as he propped himself against the wall and made his way back to the stall, seeing the boy collapsed against the side of the bathroom which was now looking quite...stained. The man fought with his inner conscience for a bit before deciding it was far too much work and secretly apologized to the next person who might be using the stall.

"Let's...go. Back to the room." He commanded before attempting to lift JP from the floor awkwardly, it seemed like the other's dick had more or less calmed down, though judging by the glazed look on the boy's face it probably wouldn't be for long. Frankly, Alex wasn't even sure if he could walk himself, but anything was better than a re run of what just happened.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP didn't feel like doing it with someone else besides Alex but again sounded good. More sounded good too, he swallowed as he watched Alex dash our of the stall behind the man before limping back. At least much of the mess wasn't on him...besides his behind being rather...messy. he did his best to pull his too tight pants up, wincing as the wetness soaked into his underwear fabric making it quite unpleasant. It felt good that Alex didn't want to share him with any one even though he just met. Though on the other hand he wasn't sure Alex could get it out of his system after...seeing the power of some of the drugs that honestly went around at these parties

The boy was half dragged by Alex across the lesser walked paths of the casino which had him briefly wondering how he knew them. Most of them were taken by staff rushing around or more of the casino regulars looking for a chill walk. Luckily they didnt pass too many people. 

By the time they got to the elevator of Alex's hotel...? This certainly wasn't his. Alex almost collapsed against the railing after he pulled JP in and the boy decided to help Alex out and jam the buttons to Alex's floor instead. The boy reclined against the railing next to Alex, glancing shyly- or was it unsurely at the man next to him. He was feeling a. Bit more hansy and he slipped his hand under Alex's dress shirt, tracing up the line of the older man's still very engorged cock. 

Was painful. Why didn't Alex let him service him? He was getting pretty hard himself again, and pressed himself up against Alex, pulling their groins together as he ground their hips. 

"Now?"

The boy pressed in for Alex's lips, not breaching into the warm cavern but just a soft touch. A contrast too how fiery his body felt under the surface. He was never glad that the elevator was empty, he wasn't sure he could keep his hands to himself with Alex in the same room with him, it somehow made everything even more desperate.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The walk through the hallway felt like an eternity, even though it should've been just a 5 minute walk to his hotel room, trufully JP's room was probably closer, but honestly he didn't trust the boy to navigate himself, and he had only been to the place once and frankly, he didn't trust himself to navigate either. It was a good thing Alex had scouted the area ahead of time for his mission, or just out of boredom, because it was rather simple for the man to figure out the quickest way back to their room. The elevator ride, though, was almost painful, the man never thought a ride that was less than a minute long would be so painful, he barely managed into the tight room before he collapsed against the railing. The man's breathing was labored as he tried to distract himself from the boy in front of him, and how nice it would be to just bury himseof in the other ag- he shook his head repeatedly, he's already far too excited about it and he didn't need to be even more aroused.

JP wasn't making it easy for him, though, with the way the boy slid up against him and rubbed their dick together and drank away his surprised noise with a kiss, it felt so nice to just...be touching the boy, even if it was just a little. The man was still conscious, but his own lustful desires was overtaking his reasons by the minute, and JP was not helping it in the least.  
"No...not here..." With the last bit of his reasons Alex gently pushed JP off of him, though very relunctantly, he wanted to touch the other more, to feel them and bury himself into them -- however inappropriate the actions are. But...not in public, that's simply too embarassing, the agent had some pride, after all. Despite his resistance, his eyes were still glued to JP's body, and the way their dick gently poked up out of the restrains of JP's pants awkwardly. The drug must be increidbly potent for JP to be getting hard again with practically no stimulation to their dick after all. He eyed the other's body hungrily as the elevator hummed and climbed the floors, almost can't wait.

Apparently the forces of the world was against him, though, because as the elevator hummed upward, it suddenly hummed to a stop, yet the door...didn't open. They were on the right floor, but it seemed like the door was temporarily jammed. Alex knew of this issue, it happens rarely with the door, and usually it's fixed within a few minutes, but right now the man wasn't sure if he could spare a few minutes...

"Fuck..." The man cursed and slamed his hand against the side of the wall, much weaker than usual but still hard enough to make a significant noise. He turned and eyed the boy who looked like they were about to pounce upon him, not that he wasn't close to doing the same to the other, though. The man in a moment of desperation took his hand and pulled the boy close into him and into a deep kiss as he swirled his tongue inside of the other's mouth, drinking up their drool and moan as he tried to stave off some of his own lust.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"why not here?"

He could feel how badly Alex wanted it and the way Alex's eyes roamed his body made him feel almost embarrassed. His dick couldn't help stirring in his pants as he caught Alex staring. Did Alex like his dick or something? It was disappointing with all the staring that Alex didn't touch him and he stumbled for a second as the elevator came to a grinding halt. Well. 

The sudden noise from Alex attacking the wall made him yell out in surprise. But frustration was a good look on Alex. Hot. He wanted to feel Alex inside him again like barely a few minutes ago. The elevator was enclosed what was the issue. It wasn't like they were outside. 

Being suddenly pulled into Alex's arms and kissed hard had arousal shooting down his spine faster than before. More potent than snake poison. He let Alex invade his mouth, pressing his tongue against his and licking all over the insides. He was by no means an experienced kisser so this was...wild. JP didn't know to push or pull away from Alex his body shivering against Alex's firm grasp. 

"Mmfh-ah"

He gently rutted his hips against Alex's opening his eyes he didn't know he closed to peek at Alex's expression. JP wasn't sure why Alex wasn't fucking him up against the wall already. Some self control there. He gasped and pulled away for breath before Alex pulled him in for another open mouth kiss.  
It was amazing that the man didn't soil his pants after being hard for so long. JP put a hand down between them, rubbing lightly at the bulge despite Alex's protests. If he liked it why did JP have to stop?

"Touch me."

He grabbed Alex's hand, placing it on his waist as he leaned forward and laced his fingers behind Alex's neck. Smiling coyly as he licked his lips and parted his lips for another breathless kiss. At least he learned quickly enough to tangle his tongue with Alex's, playfully nipping the taller man's tongue with his teeth. 

Being stuck in the elevator wasn't that bad...

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The way JP egged him on sent warning signs all through alex's body, he wasn't sure if the boy knew how dangerous it was for them to be seducing him like this, or maybe they did, and wanted it from him? He never really saw the boy as the type, a little thirsty yes, but to go as far as to seduce man so he could be done? Even on drugs it was pretty incredible. It certainly helped that the boy was quite pretty, though, and at this point Alex's heart was practically pounding through his chest with desire for the other's body, but...not...not in public areas, however desperate he was.

"Nn...soon..." At this point his concern with doing the boy was already thrown straight out of the window, the only reason remaining was the fact that it would probably be quite a pain to clean up if they did it in the elevator, and...the fact that there were cameras. Privacy mattered quite a bit to the man, after all. But the way JP licked at his tongue and teased him to play was unbelievably arousing and Alex instincintly squeezed the boy's waist as he held the other tightly in his arm, his mind wandering into more sinful thoughts.

To his relief, before the boy could test his self control even further, the elevator dinged with the opening sound finally, and Alex all but hauled JP from the elevator into the hallway and towards his room, almost more eager than the other to find his own release, his dick now more than just a little painful.

**Jp** \-----------------------------------------

He appreciated the firm grasp around his waist and was surprised that Alex half dragged half carried him to the room. The boy watched Alex fumble for his roomkey before inserting it and pushing the door open before pulling him through the doorframe. 

Their lips met almost immediately as the heavy door closed itself and JP's hands eagerly pushed Alex's low riding pants off and played with his painfully hard cock. 

"Mmhb" he couldn't help drooling into the kiss with the feel of how big Alex felt in his hand. 

When was Alex sticking that into him again? It was hard to undo his pants but he was glad Alex helped even though the older man practically ripped them off him as they headed to bed. They fell onto the soft white sheets and JP kicked the rest of his pants and boxers off, parting his legs for Alex to settle in between. His entrance was still wet- not as wet as when Alex was teasing it earlier but for some reason the man still stared. 

JP looked away flustered, his shirt rode up to his stomach as Alex lifted his legs. We're they doing it this way it seemed rather-close. Well but he could hardly stand and it was probably easier for the both of them. He struggled to undo his own shirt buttons, and pinched his already hard nipples as he felt Alex nudge his entrance. Coating his own tip with the slick liquid inside JP

"G-go ahead."

It seemed like it was all Alex needed and the man stuffed himself inside in one go. JP's toes curled, it went in deeper this way than it did with him standing up. And it felt different- he stared down at where their bodies met, Alex barely rocking his hips as if the heat was too much. The boy grabbed the pillow behind him, clutching to it and pulling it over his face to muffle his gasps. He could barely hold himself together being split open on the circumference of Alex's cock...never mention how far in it pressed and pushed into his prostate. God but even without everything was sensitive.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

Alex was never more glad to be back in his room as he was at the moment as he deeply kissed JP again, and shuddered when the boy put their hand upon his dick, both of them far too eager for carnal pleasure at the moment. The man practically threw JP onto the bed and ripped their clothings off, exposing their body nice and bare to him, it was quite a sight, the way JP squirmed eagerly and kicked off their own articles of clothing to give Alex more access, and Alex wasted little time as he quickly climbed over the boy, eagerly pressing himself once again at the othe'rs entrance.

The man gasped and emitted a low moan as soon as he breached the other's entrance, it was still nice and slick inside the other, though less so now after the interruption. Yet the vague friction somehow made everything feel even warmer. Condoms were long forgotten in the desperation, and god it felt so much better, Alex could feel himself slowly sliding into the other's warmth inch by inch, roughly pushing the other's inside a part before fully lodging himself within JP's tightness, brushing against the other's prostate softly and watched JP squirm and arch their back beautifully to his movement. Despite the man's desperate lust, once he was entirely inside of the other, Alex breathed in heavily and tried to control himself, as good as it sounded to simply pound away inside JP and pull out his own release, he was supposed to be helping the boy's drug issue, so he...probably shouldn't get too excited...?  
Instead, the man elected to gently rock his hip, shallowly pulling out just a bit then right back in, softly teasing at the boy's sensitive prostate and tearing moans from the two of them as they hungrily appreciated each other's company. The agent gently roamed his hand over the boy's body, stroking the other's smooth and pale torso as his hand slowly wandered up and rode JP's shirt even further as he teased at the other's nipple along side their own hands.

Yet apparently today wasn't a good day for Alex. Before Alex could even fully get used to the blessful warmth and tightness inside of the other, he suddenly felt a vibration in his backpocket -- his phone which had long been forgotten rang with a familiar and one-of-a-kind ringtone, signalling his boss's report call. The man nearly collapsed onto the boy in frustration, instead propping himself up barely as he buried his head into the crook of JP's neck and let out a noise of sheer frustration. If he had any options at all he'd simply hang up the call, but the twice a day report was both a report but also a confirmation to ensure his safety on the mission, if there was a rescue dispatchment because he missed this call...

It was uncommon for the man to curse, yet this makes the third time within the short span of 10 minute as Alex struggled with his own conscience before he once again propped himself up.  
"Sorry. Wait for a bit." He pecked a apologetic kiss upon the boy's forehead as he started to pull out of the other's warmness incrediblly unwillingly. The man could only bite his lip softly as he gently pulled JP's leg away from his waist, which the boy desperately wrapped his legs around in an attempt to keep him where he was. Then, with infinite frustratin, the agent stumbled his way into the bathroom and closed the door, then leaned against it and picked up the call.

"What the hell do y- I mean. Nothing to report, everything's fine." The answer was quicker and more aggressively toned than Alex had spoken to anyone for a long while, especially to his own boss.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

JP almost growled when Alex started pulling away from his bpdy at the sound of the phone ringing. What was more important than him at the second anyways? Plus he could help relieve that ridiculous hard on. He had no idea who was calling Alex ad the moment that would make the man leave when he was already balls deep inside of him and honestly he wanted to wring the neck of whoever did that. 

"Nooooo"

Why was Alex leaving him? Even pulling out felt good enough to draw a soft moan from the boy. The affectionate kiss Alex planted on his forehead didn't help either. He picked himself up off the bed after alex, it was hard to get on all fours but he managed it, before slipping off the bed with a thump as he dragged the silky white sheets off with him. At leaset the batrhoom wasn't far at all. 

The boy pawed at the door Alex had locked and closed behind him for some kinda privacy, or well he probably didn't lock it but with how weak the boy's grip was he couldn't manage a firm hold on the door. It was quite breezy like this with only his open shirt giving him any semblence of modesty. 

"Alexxx-"

He whined, pulling at the door then thumping his fists against it. But the man behind the door seemed too caught up in talking on his phone in hushed tones. 

"Alex pleaseee"

His body was beginning to feel a little more than uncomfortable now, the teasing from having a dick inside of him then not anymore wasn't fun on his body. He tried to pull himself up by the door but just sunk back down onto his knees as he continuously knocked on it. 

"I need it"  
Why was Alex like this? What kind of phone call took so long anyways? He looked down at his own dick, just standing there at attention that he couldn't really give it. His insides felt so empty and he needed Alex inside of him again. 

"Alex gimme your dickk."

He cried and pawned harder at the door, whimpering softly as the drug thrummed through his body. He leaned against the wall, reaching down to stroke at his cock to relieve some of the pressure. JP couldn't hear a thing Alex was saying behind the door which was only all the more frustrating. Was it a girlfriend or something? Was that why Alex was so reluctant to do him? Did that mean Alex wasn't going to fuck him anymore?

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

"What, did you wake up on the wrong side of bed or something?" Alex's Russian boss joked with him, though they sounded a little bewildered by his attitude, "Did I interrupt something?" Alex was pretty sure his boss simply asked it as a formality, but the fact of the matter was he did and frankly Alex was close to cursing over it.

"....Nothing. Is there anything else?" The man wanted to keep this call nice and short and get back to his...other business, but it seemed like his boss was in a talkative mood today, because the other decided to strike up a utterly useless conversation in Alex's opinion and kept him on the call for a good few minutes instead.

"...if there's nothing important, may I please take my leave?" After a while longer, Alex finally decided to cut it short, having heard the sound of a hand over the door thumping, how did JP managed to even crawl his way to the bathroom...?

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, yeah you can g-"

It was then that apparently JP decided to talk, and beg while he was at it for Alex's dick across the door. It wasn't loud by any mean, but the door of his shitty hotel room was thin enough that everything JP said came through loud and clear, and clearly his boss heard too by the way they paused, and a period of shocked silence followed. Alex felt his own face burn as he stood there, bracing for his boss's response.  
"O- ah... okay. You uh. go have fun, take care of whoever that is, heh..." The amusement in the other's voice was as bad as Alex expected as the other hung up, but at least...they were out of his hair, for now. Alex took a very good guess that he'll be hearing more about this tomorrow morning. The man closed his eyes in mild frustration and embarassment, but decided that his dick had priority right now.

Sighing abit and turning, the man pulled the door open roughly.

"What are y-" Alex's scolding was roughly interrupted when he came face to face -- not quite, face to dick with JP, who was collapsed on the floor and the force of the door opening had them falling foward right against his leg.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"o-oh"

The rush of the door opening had him falling but coming face to face with something so delicious wasnt bad. He eagerly parted his lips to take it into his mouth. Sucking softly at the tip, he nuzzled closer, taking it deeper into his mouth so he could rest his nose against the soft skin of Alex's groin. The boy himself constantly kept himself clean shaven out of preference but he had no idea why Alex did so as well. Maybe just coincidence, lucky him. 

He let it fall out of his mouth before taking it up in his hand and licking at the glans underneath. Alex's moans were soft as he pulled on JPs hair. ah his hair wasn't made to be pulled, he didn't keep it long for that reason but it felt good. 

"Mmgh"

He stroked it more roughly in his hand before Alex slapped his hand away then lifted him off the floor. The sudden change in height bewildered him for a moment as Alex hoisted him to bed. 

"Ale-"

The breath was knocked out of him as alex tossed him onto the bed, quickly climbing on after him. Maybe Alex didn't have a girlfriend then, was it his mom? JP tossed his head back as Alex's hand slid up his body to his nipple, thumbing the hard nub.

"Ah-ha..hah"

He kept his eyes from meeting Alex's lustful gaze. It was too much for him. His own cock bobbed against his stomach, weeping trails of cum over his soft skin.

 **Alex** \-----------------------------------------

The man couldn't even react before he felt his dick embraced by warmth and tightness, JP was so eager it was almost hilarious if it weren't for the fact that Alex himself was almost equally desperate. His hand instantly flew onto the boy's head as he clenched down, trying to get used to the pleasure shooting up through his body.

"Ah...hgn... JP..." Alex breathed out gently, unable to control his moan as he felt JP play at his organ, teasing at it and rubbing themselves all over him like they wanted to eat him up. This was almost too much, it was so...so intimate, so pleasurable that the man thought he'd get addicted to the feeling.

The way JP mouthed at his organ was enough to set his body on fire, but he wanted more, more tightness and warmth, and to hear the boy moan for him, with a swift movement the stronger man snatched JP from the ground and carried him to the bed, then tossed the other upon it without them being able to react. THe thought of going slow and letting the other have more pleasure went straight out the window pretty much as soon as JP lunged himself upon his dick, and at this point Alex cared only for his own pleasure.

As soon as JP situated themselves somewhat upon the bed, Alex's hand was over their body, teasing and touching all over the soft flesh, the way JP avoided his gaze was almost cute, are they getting shy now? After practically hounding after his dick...? The man leaned down and attacked the other's exposed neck, sucking against the pale skin and peppering it with soft kisses as he took a soft breath and readied himself.  
"Fine. You want it that badly, huh?" Still a little miffed from JP embarassing him through the door, but also hungry for his own release, Alex muttered. Then, without much of a pause inbetween, the man pressed his hard cock for the third time against JP's entrance, and pushed in eagerly into the tightness again, burying himself entirely inside of the other with one quick thrust and pressed right against the other's sensitive area, tearing the loudest moan yet from the boy under him. Unfortunately for them, Alex didn't intend to stop there, only giving JP a few moments of respite, the man quickly started his assault, pulling out and focing himself into the boy at a almost punishing pace, nearly pulling all the way out then pushing straight against the other's prostate with each thrust.

"Tell me, how much do you need it...?" Keeping the fast pace, the man leaned down right against the boy's ear and breathed out rather rhetorically, all restraint have long left him, and he wanted to hear the other beg and cry for him after all.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

"Ah!"

His eyes widened in shock but then fluttered shut almost as quickly as Alex pushed himself into him. Every inch of Alex inside him felt good especially with how flush close their bodies were. He could feel Alex's firm grip on his hip, holding him into place as his hips cantered and slapped lewdly against his behind.

"N-need?"

Did he need anything else, not really... JP grabbed at the sheets under him then hesitated to wrap his arms around Alex's neck, clawing at the man's expensive shirt. If he ripped it...well. Well then. He didn't have the strength to keep his legs wrapped around Alex's hips, just chose to let them fall open as Alex practically folded him in half with how hard he was going. 

"Mnh-mh- ngh."

Soft cries leaked out of the boys mouth at every shift of Alex's hips and the boy teared up at how amazing it felt. Not to mention Alex smelled great, he licked at Alex's lips, desperate to bring their mouthes together so he could taste the man against his tongue. It didn't taste as sugary sweet as Alex down there but he liked the way Alex twirled his tongue around his. God it felt so good he was jealous of all of Alex's other bed partners if he had many. He was so glad he was drugged up so Alex did him instead of that rather attractive blond from earlier. JP bit his lip after pulling away from their lip lock. The whole room felt so warm even though it was probably supposed to be freezing cold with how high hotel rooms had their ac and the fact that he was practically naked.

"Feels so good"

His hands trailed down the length of Alex's shirt, pulling at the buttons and trying to get it open so he could touch the older man as well. He didn't know how to react to Alex biting him all over- he almost never bit his own partners since those left marks and most of his were one night flings. 

"N-no"

He liked being bitten though- JP shivered and craned his neck to the side more to allow Alex to bite him much to his own surprise. Why was his body betraying him like this?

**Alex** \-----------------------------------------

"Ahh...ugh..." The man's breathing was now ragged as he was wrapped in the warmth of the boy under him, so tight, and the way JP cried out with every thrust of his hip only made the man's body burn more, craving more as the air filled with lust and the sound of their flesh slapping against each other. Alex was already hard from before, and he could feel his release crawling closer through the pleasure flooding through his body, the way JP mouthed for his lips was adorable, like they couldn't get enough of him and the man eagerly gave himself to the boy as he returned the kiss. JP tasted a little sweet, probably from all the sweets the boy consumed, but it wasn't sickening like many of the sweets Alex have tried through the years. The man kissed in more deeply, drinking in the other's moans as he twirled his tongue in the boy's mouth and licking inside the warmth.

The kiss broke rather unwillingly when the boy pulled away and threw their head back a little, but the moan that continued after wasn't bad at all as he continued to thrust into JP, his pace unrelenting and Alex briefly thanked the hellish Agent training he went through for the stamina he now possess.

It didn't take long for Alex to bury his face closely to JP, their body pressed together as he gasped and reached his climax, it felt strange to have feel not only the boy's tightness around his organ but also the strange stickiness, but the man thrusted a few times more, riding off his orgasm inside of the other.

 **Jp** \-----------------------------------------

He could figure out Alex was close before the man actually flooded his insides with cum. The feeling was weirder than he expected, even though his insides were already coated in slick. Not that he expected Alex to last much longer in the first place, but was Alex going to stop here? He wanted more after all. 

JP buried his hands in Alex's hair, enjoying how close the older man was. Maybe he could let Alex have a few seconds like this, but his own cock annoyingly throbbed between two of their bodies. 

"Again?"

Alex had pulled away from him looking a bit disoriented from pleasure before nodding and slowly moving his hips again. It wasn't enough but he'd take it, holding onto Alex as every slow thrust of Alex's kinda flaccid cock rubbed pleasure in his body. He sought Alex's lips again, desperate for something to distract himself from how needy he felt. Plus he kind of liked the feeling of Alex's tongue in his mouth- even though now that Alex came he was much less rough. Was he tired? 

JP's heart pounded when he felt Alex finally get hard inside him again, the now stiff flesh feeling much better rubbing on his insides. Then Alex's hand sneaking down to pinch around the base of his cock. ngh what was Alex doing?


End file.
